Firetail
by pottypotter76
Summary: Et si Peter Pettigrow n'avait jamais existé, que seraient devenus les maraudeurs? Et bien ils se seraient tournés vers un autre garçon, totalement different: Joshua Cash. Résumé pas good, mais fiction amusante. SLASH JCsurprise! FIC FINIE, suite:obsession
1. Chapter 1

**Firetail**

**Presentations:**

Le dortoir était silencieux. Quatre griffondors de dix-sept ans y dormaient paisiblement.  
Dormaient ? Tous les quatre ? Il était très exactement 05h58, et l'un d'entre eux, qui occupait le deuxième lit sur la droite à partir de la porte d'entrée, ne dormait pas. Bien au contraire, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et fixaient sans ciller le réveil argenté posé sur sa table de nuit, à sa gauche. Il attendait, ne clignait presque jamais les yeux, ne respirait que très discrètement... à 6h00 pile, il se leva silencieusement et lestement, récupéra ses affaires de toilettes posées au pied de son lit, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
A peine entrée il se dirigea vers la glace juste en face de l'entrée et observa son reflet, impassible. Il était grand et svelte, sa peau avait un teint de jeune fille, son visage était fin et lisse. Son nez était droit et aristocratique, sa bouche rose pâle et artistement dessinée, et ses yeux étaient deux grandes billes beiges. Cette couleur délavée ressortait admirablement grâce à ses sourcils d'une finesse étonnante et ses cheveux roux et légèrement bouclés qui encadraient ce parfait tableau.  
Il ouvrit les robinets avec soin : un tour pour l'eau chaude, un tour pour l'eau froide. Il attendit que l'eau soit parfaitement tiède avant de se laver consciencieusement les mains, le visage et la nuque. Il ferma, toujours soigneusement, les robinets, puis prit sa serviette pliée en quatre, la déplia lentement et se sécha parfaitement. Sur le même modèle de soin il se brossa les dents et s'habilla de son uniforme (la cravate bien nouée, la chemise rentrée dans le pantalon et les chaussure cirées aux lacets fermement ficelés). S'en suivit la partie la plus importante : se coiffer. Joshua Cash était un maniaque par excellence. Tout devait être parfait, mais avant tout et surtout ses cheveux. Jamais un épis, une mèche qui ne soit même que décalée par rapport à la place qu'il lui avait assigné. Ils n'étaient pas bien longs, malgré ce que la mode exigeait durant ces fameuses années 70, non ! Tout devait être parfait. Il se regarda fièrement dans la glace une dernière fois et s'accordait un petit sourire. Joshua, en règle générale, ne souriait jamais vraiment. Ce n'était jamais qu'en coin, passager. Pas qu'il ne soit pas heureux, au contraire, mais il était trop nerveux, crispé, certains disaient aussi « carrément coincé »... Mais ces derniers avaient tort. Il n'était tout de même pas un Maraudeur pour rien ! C'était lui le plus vif d'esprit de la bande, et aussi un peu la mère poule.  
En sortant de la salle de bain il soupira face au rituel désordre qui régnait dans le dortoir. Remus terminait de préparer son sac de cours tandis que les deux autres s'habillaient à la va vite pour pouvoir manger plus rapidement.

encore et toujours en retard ces trois là... pensa-t-il avec amusement. Si ils mettaient leur réveil plus tôt... pff, pourquoi je me fatigue ! Après sept ans je pense ne plus pouvoir les corriger.

Les deux « frères d'assiette» comme les appelait Joshua se dirigeaient à grand pas vers la porte, mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Une minute messieurs ! dit il d'un voix calme mais forte en regardant les trois maraudeurs (Remus rejoignait à peine le duo Potter/Black) Remus, ta chemise, Sirius, ton lacet droit, et James... »

Alors que Remus rentrait sagement sa chemise dans son pantalon et que Sirius refaisait son lacet en grommelant, le soudain silence du jeune homme les firent lever la tête. Oh, ce silence, ils en avaient l'habitude, tous leurs matins se déroulaient ainsi. James avait gardé, malgré le fait qu'il été parvenu à sortir avec Lily, le tic de se décoiffer toutes les cinq minutes. Tic que Joshua ne supportait pas. L'état des cheveux de Potter était son cauchemar permanant et il s'était juré qu'un jour il y remédierait. Mais jusque là il n'avait jamais pipé mot au principal concerné. C'est pour cela que la fin de sa phrase était toujours attendue avec impatience, pour voir si il se résoudrait... James le fixait avec un grand sourire, patient.

« Non, rien. Soupira le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Allons manger. »

En chemin, Remus se rapprocha de lui.

« Franchement, Firetail, tu devrais le lui dire ! fit remarquer le lycanthrope avec un sourire engageant.  
Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas. Décréta Joshua. Oh, Moony, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »

Il était aussi rare d'entendre Cash demander de l'aide que de l'entendre rire aux éclats, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Aussi Lupin accepta-t-il sur le champ d'aider son compagnon. A croire que le désordre le faisait souffrir. Remarquez, Remus ne refusait jamais rien à Joshua, qui était à peine plus jeune que lui de quelques mois. La vérité était que Remus admirait le garçon. C'était un aristocrate, bien que non sang pure comme Sirius, et était toujours plein de délicatesse, de politesse et de galanterie au besoin. Bref, tout le contraire de Patfoot. En plus de cela, sa vue était plus aiguisée encore que le loup-garou, et voyait le moindre petit défaut en trois misérables secondes. Un vrai regard d'attrapeur, comme le soulignait avec enthousiasme Prongs, qui lui était poursuiveur. Mais Joshua avait toujours refusé de jouer. Il avait le vertige.

« Alors, quelle est ton idée ? demanda Joshua en se servant un demi bol de café noir à Remus qui picorait sans trop d'enthousiasme, perdu dans ses réflexions.  
Un défi, je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure... fit vaguement le garçon avec un grand sourire, voyant la tête curieuse du fameux ébouriffé de service.  
Vous parlez de quoi, les conspirateurs ? demanda Black avant d'engloutir son croissant d'un trait.  
Des cours. Répondit calmement Firetail avec son mini sourire.  
Arg ! Qu'elle horreur ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Un amour de maraudeur**

**Un amour de maraudeur:**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ce jour, et Joshua ne dit toujours rien à james. En fait, il ne l'interpellait même plus le matin, se contentant de réprimander les deux autres. Si Remus se laissait faire, Sirius, lui n'était pas de cet avis. Mais un regard sévère du jeune homme suffisait à le faire taire.  
Ce matin là, un dimanche, vers 07h00 du matin, Firetail avait décidé de lire dans le parc. Il savait que Lunard avait besoin de repos, et que James et Sirius ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : qu'on leur accorde une grasse matinée, soit disant bien méritée. C'est vrai que leur dernière blague servant bien entendue à nuire aux serpentard avait été dure à organiser, mais elle avait portée ses fruits : Tous les garçons de serpentard étaient devenus violets, les filles étaient roses, et ce de la tête aux pieds. Le sort n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes, mais ils n'en avaient pas moins ris. Enfin, Joshua n'avait que mimé un sourire, mais les trois autres ne s'étaient pas privés.  
DONC, ce matin là, Firetail lisait dans le parc, bien en face du lac, en tailleurs sur le gazon et à égale distance de deux arbres centenaires... son coin préféré dirons nous, et pensait être tranquille. Oui mais voilà, son idée de laisser les maraudeurs dormir n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l'aurait souhaité. L'un d'entre eux avait eut cette nuit là, malgré ce qu'il avait demandé, un sommeil très léger et, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'était retrouvé éveillé avant Joshua Cash. Ce dernier suivait avec attention l'épopée d'un sorcier du moyen âge en pleine guerre aux sorcières, le suspens était à son comble, quand soudain une main lui ébouriffa consciencieusement sa petite tête rousse. Il eut un sursaut impressionnant avant de se tourner, furieux, vers l'importun.

« James Potter, sombre crétin, ne refais jamais ça ! Hurla-t-il, un doigt menaçant brandis en guise d'avertissement. Je ne le supporte pas, tu le sais, et ne ri pas comme ça, CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! »

D'un geste digne et élégant il entreprit de se recoiffer, sous le fou rire de son ami. Mais quand ce dernier vit que Joshua lui tournait le dos avec un air impassible, il se calma instantanément. C'était le signal pour dire qu'il lui en voulait. La règle d'or avec Joshua était de ne jamais déranger ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et ne pensait pas que ça le mettrait aussi en colère. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé mon petit Firetail ! Gémit-il d'une voix de gamin en s'asseyant en face de lui, un air de chien battu sur le visage. C'était plus fort que moi, désolé ! Tu ne m'en veux pas, dit ? Tu me pardonnes ? »

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour convaincre Joshua de lui pardonner et il se força à sourire un peu plus que de coutume. Cela remit le moral de James à bloc.

« Quel effort Firetail ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
N'est-ce pas ? J'en ai mal aux joues ! Commenta le jeune homme en replongeant dans sa lecture.  
C'est bien je suis fière de toi !  
C'est bon, arrête ça...  
Mais ne te vexe pas, c'est vrai ! S'impatienta le brun, pas très fan de la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais vraiment t'entendre rire ! »

Firetail le regarda droit dans les yeux, songeur. Une lueur de malice passa en coup de vent dans ses yeux délavés.

« Je ne bloquerais plus mes rires à une condition : que tu me fasses plaisir à ton tours. »

James fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde puis repris son air joyeux.

« Te faire plaisir ? Mon Dieu, Lily ne me pardonnerais pas de la tromper de la sorte, Joshua chéri ! »

Josh comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu et devint rouge pivoine.

« Prongs ! S'offusqua-t-il en se levant prestement.  
Ce que j'adore quand tu fais cette tête là ! Se moqua James en élargissant son sourire. Tu es tellement prude et naïf !  
Naïf, moi ! S'écria Joshua, visiblement amusé. Mon cher, je ne suis plus un enfant, bien que plus jeune que vous, et rien ne vous permet de juger de mon état d'esprit, dans la mesure où vous ne l'avez pas sondé parfaitement. »

Ce fut à Potter de rougir, mais aussi de s'étonner.

« U...une minute, là !... bredouilla-t-il, stupéfait. Tu veux dire quoi, exactement. Ca y'est ?... t'es amoureux ?... »

Joshua se contenta de prendre un air indifférent et d'hausser les épaules. Mais ses yeux brillants le trahissaient. James se jeta dans ses bras pour une accolade typiquement Potterienne, habituellement réservées à Sirius.

« Mon petit Firetail, on n'osait plus y croire ! dit il, très heureux. Pas que t'ais un cœur de pierre, loin de là, mais tout de même !  
James, tu m'étouffe, peux-tu me lâcher ?  
pas question, tant que tu ne m'as pas dit qui était l'heureuse élue ! »

Mais Joshua ne répondit pas. Il se transforma rapidement, sachant que personne à part James ne le verrait, et sa soudaine petite taille lui permit de s'enfuir loin de James et de grimper à l'arbre le plus proche. James rie et le suivit en courant.

« Mon ptit Firetail, je te préviens ! dit il calmement à l'écureuil qui le regardait malicieusement. Je vais mener mon enquête ! »

Pour toute réponse, Joshua redescendit et vint se percher sur l'épaule du griffondor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vol plané vers les rumeures**

**Vol plané vers les rumeures:**

Na pas hurler, Joshua, tu n'es pas une fillette... On reste zen...  
« Sirius, c'est trop haut ! hurla Joshua en s'agrippant à son camarade.  
Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Black, mort de rire. On n'est qu'à trente mètres ! On monte encore cinq mètres et après j'amorce une descente, promis ! »

Qu'elle idée avait-il eut, non mais franchement. Le voilà bien, maintenant, à s'agripper à Patfoot comme une pauvre demoiselle en detresse, à califourchon derrière lui, sur son balais volant. Ces garçons allaient le rendre fous ! Il n'était pas un écureuil volant à la fin ! Il avait parié à Remus qu'il garderait son calme sur un balais volant, à la condition qu'il soit conduit par James ou Sirius, en qui il avait confiance. Le loup garou avait tenu le pari pour trente gallions, soit toutes ses économies. Firetail lui avait dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais le lycanthrope avait répondu que de toute façon il était sûr de gagner. Et pour avoir assez de témoins, il avait ameuté tous les griffondors de sixième et septième annés, qui observaient la scène des gradins.

« Patfoot, je t'en pris, fait moi descendre ! gémit le garçon, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Ok, accroche toi, c'est partit ! Yihaaaa !  
Nooooooooooooon ! »

La descente en piquet de Sirius finit d'achever la terreur du rouquin, maintenant pâle comme un mort. Quand il put enfin descendre, indemn, du balais, il repris tant bien que mal un air digne en se recoiffant et defroissant ses vêtements, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sirius. En effet, les mains de Joshua tremblaient comme un moteur et ses jambes menaçaient de ceder à tout moment. Remus arriva.

« J'ai gagné ! dit il sans autre préambule.  
Je vais bien, merci moony ! plaisanta amerement le garçon. De toute façon ce n'est pas juste ! La hauteur et la descente à la verticale, c'était pas prévu au programme ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a du favoritisme !  
Jaloux et succeptible, comme toujours Firetail, et mauvais perdant avec ça ! remarqua James en arrivant.  
Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'insurgea le garçon

Un blanc s'en suivit tandis que tout le monde le fixait.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! marmonna le garçon. Tient, tes trente gallions ! »

Il tendit une bourse de velour noir à Remus qui la prit, sourire aux lèvres.

« Juste une question... commença James.  
Oui ?  
La fille sur qui tu craques, elle était dans les gradins ? demanda-t-il malicieusement. Parce que si c'est le cas, j'éspère qu'elle est sourde ! Vu le cris que tu as lancé, ça m'ettonerais que ta virilité n'en ai pas prise un coup ! »

Joshua ne se troubla pas le moins du monde, mais Sirius eut exactement la même réaction que James le matin même.

« Joshua Cash, amoureux ! s'écria-t-il.  
Tu me prend dans tes bras et je te jette un sort, compris ? » prévint le rouquin en reculant par reflexe.

Remus, lui, ne dit rien. En fait, il semblait ne pas être surpris. C'était comme si il le savait depuis toujours, et pourtant jamais Joshua ne lui en avait soufflé mot. Les autres élèves présents avaient entendus et, evidement, l'information faisait son tours. Joshua sourit imperceptiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est une fille ? »demanda Remus d'une voix calme et de façon à ce que seuls les maraudeurs puissent entendre la remarque.

James et Sirius se mirent à rire aux éclats. Imaginer que leur petit Firetail, qui, soit dit en passant, était de taille plutôt plus grande qu'eux, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, l'imaginer, donc, homosexuel, était une chose inconcevable. Remus se tourna de nouveau vers Joshua. Celui-ci ne se troubla pas d'avantage qu'à la remarque de James. Mais, les sens du loup-garou étant ce qu'ils sont, il sentit immediatement que le jeune homme était plus gené qu'il n'en avait l'air. Lupin se promit d'avoir une discussion avec le garçon en fin de soirée. Pour le moment, ils allaient manger.  
Joshua se fit charier tout le trajet menant du stade au château par les spectateurs de son « incroyable experience », mais celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas entendre les moqueries et repliquait par des phrases bien pensées pour les plus insistants. Une fois entre eux, à leur table, Sirius semblait un peu pensif.

« Firetail, je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il.  
Mais je t'en pris Patfoot, fait ! répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers lui.  
Comment se fait-il que tu ais à ce point le vertige en temps qu'humain, alors que tu grimpes partout en temps qu'écureuil ? »

Les deux autres maraudeurs écoutèrent plus attentivement, eux aussi interessés. Joshua fronça les sourcils, reflechissant un moment.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... dit il doucement. Lorsque je me transforme, je ne rescent plus toutes ces oppressions qui font de moi, humain, un nerveux. Je... me libère, en quelque sorte. Je me sens en confiance.  
Ah... »

Ce fut le seul mot que put articuler Sirius pendant un certain temps.

« Tu sais, poursuivit-il enfin. Tu pourrais te focaliser sur cette sensation, pour combattre ton vertige. Non ?  
Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? s'ettona le rouquin.  
Parce que voler, c'est vraiment quelque chose de plaisant ! expliqua James, comprenant bien ce que demandait Sirius. Et pratique, aussi, à l'occasion. Ca pourrait te plaire, si tu n'avais pas si peur. Hors, si tu n'as pas peur en temps qu'écureuil, Sirius a raison, tu pourrais ne plus avoir peur en temps qu'homme !  
hum... oui, ça se tient. Admit Firetail. Tu en penses quoi Remus ?  
Je suis d'accord. Répondit Moony. Il n'est pas encore très tard, j'aimerais aller à la bibliothèque. Firetail, tu viens avec moi ? »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, mais de toute façon tous les trois autres maraudeurs savaient que cela signifiait : « je veux te parler en privé dans un endroit calme. » dans le langage Moony quoi.

« Ok Moon... »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Petite discussion purement amicale**

**Petite discussion purement amicale:**

Remus et Joshua entrèrent silencieusement dans la bibliothèque. Elle était déjà vide, mais ils avaient le droit de l'occuper pour deux heures, c'était largement suffisant. Il prirent deux livres au hasard et se dirigèrent vers une table reculée de la salle, où même Mrs.Pince ne les voyaient pas. Après s'être assis, avoir posés ses livres (bien à la parallèle par rapport au bord de la table pour Joshua) et les avoir ouvert à une page quelconque, il se regardèrent un moment. Plus exactement, Remus toisait Cash de son regard de miel, et Cash soutenait tant bien que mal ce regard inquisiteur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

finalement, pensa-t-il, deux heures ne seront sûrement pas de trop...

Remus sourit. Cela remit un petit peu de confiance à l'adolescent.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
Non. Répondit immédiatement Joshua, gêné. Est-ce que tu pourrais... »

Il lui montra, mal à l'aise, le front du jeune homme, qui s'empressa de renouer sa longue mèche pendante à son catogan.

« Merci. Souffla Firetail, toujours gêné.  
De rien. Mais niveau santé, ou moral, ça va ?  
Comme d'habitude en fait. Répondit le jeune homme.  
Donc, en clair, santé, à part tes nerfs, tout va bien, et moral... Oui Firetail? »

Firetail, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, montra la manche droite de Moony, qui se trouvait légèrement relevée par rapport à l'autre. Moony, en soupirant, tira sur sa manche pour la faire arriver à bonne longueur et reporta son attention sur son camarade.

« Moralement, tu caches beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines. » Acheva-t-il, sévèrement.

Et comme toujours lorsque Lupin lui parlait et le regardait de la sorte, Josh baissa les yeux. Son mal être à présent était palpable. Il faisait mine, rouge et honteux, de défroisser son pantalon noir déjà on ne peux plus lisse. Remus, que cet afflux de sentiment mettait au supplice, se rapprocha de son camarade et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Je sais que l'approche de ton anniversaire te met souvent dans un état de stress intense. Mais cette année il y a autre chose. J'ose faire le rapprochement avec l'histoire de cette fille dont tu serais amoureux... »

Joshua leva les yeux, surpris, vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est une fille, alors qu'il y a deux heures et cinq minutes tu disais que cela pouvait être un homme ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Remus, surpris à son tour, éloigna sa main de l'épaule de Firetail et rougis fortement. Cela acheva la stupéfaction du rouquin.

« Je... je n'ai dis cela que sur le coup, je ne le pensais pas vraiment... bredouilla le loup garou. J'ai dit cela... plus par... par jalousie qu'autre chose... »

Pour le coup, Joshua manqua de tomber de sa chaise. D'une, un Remus qui perd à ce point contenance, c'est rare. Mais qui en plus avoue qu'il est... jaloux d'une fille qui n'existe pas. Parce qu'elle n'existait pas ! Et d'ailleurs...

« Rem', je... je ne sais pas ce que c'est, aimer. Expliqua Joshua. Simplement, quand je vois ce... ce garçon... car c'est un garçon... j'ai des réactions... purement... masculines... »

Entre l'air ou choqué, ou amusé de Lupin, et l'air décidément catastrophé et honteux de Joshua, le tableau valait son pesant d'or. Remus s'empêcha de rire trop fort, mais il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. La discussion partait décidément sur de bien tortueux chemins.

« Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, Remus !  
C'est que tu es aveugle mon cher Firetail ! répliqua le lycanthrope en s'efforçant à se calmer. Alala, c'est tes groupies qui vont avoir un choc !  
J'ai pas de groupies... s'étonna encore Josh.  
Oh si, et plus d'une !  
Ah bon... Mais attend, tu vas quand même pas leur dire que je bande à la vue d'un mec !  
Non, je ne vais rien dire. Assura Remus.  
Même à James et Sirius ?  
Sauf à James et Sirius.  
Quoi ! »

De honteux, il passait à paniqué. Littéralement paniqué.

« C'est l'un d'entre eux ?  
Non !  
C'est un griffondor ?  
Non !... heu, si. »

Le regard de Moony s'enflamma et perdit toute trace d'amusement. Il était inquiet, et furieux.

« Jack Hocwood ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je t'en pris, dis moi que c'est pas lui !  
Non ! Non, pas Jack ! Je t'assure que non ! »

Jack Hocwood, était un griffondor de septième année, comme eux. C'était un jeune homme blond, grand et mince, qui avait toujours montré beaucoup de mépris pour les Maraudeurs, sauf pour Joshua. Il avait décrété qu'il ne pouvait croire le garçon capable de faire des blagues aussi idiotes. Joshua n'avait jamais démenti, au grand déplaisir des trois autres, et comme il était de notoriété commune que Jack était « beau comme un Dieu », le doute était venu naturellement dans la tête de Remus.

« Eliot Biket? Sam Weasley? George Jones ?  
Non ! Non ! Aucun d'eux ! »

A la même vitesse que la panique gagnait du terrain dans le corps de Firetail, l'inquiétude montait dans les yeux de remus.

« Alan Smith?  
Non ! Arrête enfin !  
Alors dit-moi qui c'est !  
Non ! »

Joshua se leva d'un bond, rangea son livre et partit en courant. Il fut vite rejoint par Remus. Firetail s'était assis contre le mur à côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il regardait, en colère et les yeux embués de larmes, le lycanthrope arriver à lui.

« Je suis désolé... je me suis emporté... s'excusa piteusement le loup garou.  
C'est bien la première fois ! répliqua sèchement l'animagus.  
C'est vrai... admit péniblement Remus.  
Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle, d'accord ?  
Bien... on n'en parlera plus, et je ne dirais rien à Sirius et James.  
De toute façon ils s'en rendront bien comptes tout seuls... Moony ?...  
Oui ?  
J'ai oublié le mot de passe. »

Remus sourit et tendit une main à Firetail, qui la prit et se releva.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Joyeux anniversaire monsieur Cash**

**Joyeux anniversaire, monsieur Cash:**

8 Octobre... jour maudit. Pas qu'il y ait plus de cours que d'habitude, ni que ces cours soient en commun avec les serpentards. Il ne faisait pas trop froid pour la saison et le soleil était au beau fixe. Il n'y avait aucun objet de perdu, du moins pas à la connaissance de Joshua, son lit n'était pas défait, ses affaires n'étaient pas froissées, bref, tout allait bien. Mais Joshua ne l'entendait pas comme cela. Pour lui ce jour était maudit. Et pas seulement à cause de la façon dont on le réveilla.  
James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient levés assez tôt dans la matinée... à 4h30..., et s'étaient approchés doucement du lit de Firetail. Une chose avait alors frappé Sirius, qui hésita un moment à faire ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire. Joshua avait dormi en position fœtale alors que d'ordinaire il était droit comme un piquet. Et il était parfois, inexplicablement, secoué de petits sanglots. C'était très discret, mais pas moins réel : son visage baigné de larmes en était la preuve. Seul James ne s'en était pas aperçut, mais avant de causer l'irréparable, son bras, sa baguette, et donc son seau d'eau froide, furent stoppés par les deux premiers. Le plus apte à comprendre ces sentiments de troubles était Moony. Aussi, Sirius, inquiet pour le garçon, se tourna vers le lycanthrope.

« C'est son anniversaire. Se contenta de dire le loup garou.  
Oui, ça, on le sait ! S'impatienta Patfoot, toujours inquiet.  
Et bien alors vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il a. »

Les deux animagus réfléchirent un moment.

« C'est ça qui le met dans cet état ! Dit enfin James.  
Moi je trouve qu'il a raison de s'inquiéter... » Murmura Patfoot.

Le père de Firetail était un moldu, tandis que sa mère était une sorcière. Certes, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mais le père de Firetail n'avait pas 40 ou 45 ans, comme beaucoup de parents d'élèves. Il en avait à ce jour 78, et la vieillesse lui causait bien des torts. Il était gravement malade, et aigri. La mère de Joshua, qui travaillait au ministère de la magie au Département de la coopération magique internationale, lui interdisait de revenir à la maison pour les vacances, sauf évidement celles d'été. Alors, pour toutes nouvelles, Josh recevait une lettre le jour de son anniversaire. Rien d'autre. Chaque année il attendait cette lettre comme on attend le bourreau, afin de savoir si son père était toujours en vie... Le fait que ses parents soient riches ne changeait rien à l'affaire : que peut-on contre la vieillesse ? Seul Nicolas Flamel savait y faire avec cela, et il n'aurait pas vendu sa pierre pour tout l'or, moldu et sorcier, du monde. Donc on se résignait, on attendait, et on souffrait en silence.  
Remus regardait la main, toujours suspendue, de James, et le jeune homme endormi, et son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire. Avant que les deux autres maraudeurs aient compris ce qu'il se passait...

« Une goutte de plus ou de moins. Marmonna le loup garou »

...Remus avait abaissé le bras de son compagnon et le seau s'était généreusement versé sur le visage et les draps de son ami.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! »

Firetail se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit, abasourdi, sur son lit, en essayant de déterminer pourquoi il pleuvait dans le dortoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un James incrédule, un Remus hilare et un Sirius hésitant, mais dont le coin de sa bouche s'étiraient de plus en plus dangereusement.

« Heu... joyeux anniversaire ? » tenta Prongs avec un sourire d'excuse.

Firetail haussa les sourcils puis haussa les épaules avec un mini sourire. De toute façon, ils l'avaient tirés d'un mauvais rêve, il ne pouvait que les remercier. De la main, il recoiffa tant bien que mal ses cheveux gorgés d'eau puis chercha sa baguette afin de se sécher et sécher son lit. Une fois ce travail fait, les maraudeurs lui intimèrent de se préparer.

« Hem, une minute... fit Firetail en tendant l'oreille. Il n'y a personne dans les dortoir des filles, n'est-ce pas ? Avec un cri pareil, elles auraient râlées !  
Effectivement, leur dortoir est vide, comme le notre. Répondit James.  
Comment ça se fait ?  
On n'en sait rien, bon, tu viens ? S'impatienta Sirius.  
Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. »

Il s'habilla rapidement, ou du moins le plus rapidement que ses soins puissent lui permettre, et suivit les garçons jusqu'à la salle commune. Firetail regarda à nouveau Remus et poussa un soupir de frustration. Comme convenu, ils n'avaient plus abordés le sujet de la bibliothèque, et n'en parleraient sûrement plus jamais.  
Une fois en bas, Joshua pensa tout d'abord à une explosion.

« Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

Il fallait s'en douter, quoi que pour Josh ce fût difficile, surtout à cinq heures du matin. Les griffondors étaient rassemblés dans la pièce, décorée pour l'occasion de banderoles rouges et or avec son nom écrit dessus, et ils avaient tous à la main des cartes ou des petits paquets. Il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de comprendre d'où venait tout cela, que deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules et qu'une troisième lui prenait la main pour le faire avancer.

« Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla Firetail, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
On n'a pas tous les jours dix-sept ans, surtout quand on s'appelle Joshua cash ! Expliqua simplement James en le faisant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. Tu croyais pas qu'on allait t'oublier, non !  
Mais...tout ça...je ne... je ne le mérite pas ! Bafouilla l'incrédule adolescent alors que les maraudeurs lui fourraient déjà leurs propres paquets sur les genoux.  
Tu nous as tous aidé au moins une fois, pour une raison quelconque ! fit Lily en arrivant et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, sous l'œil mi-jaloux, mi-amusé de Prongs. Tu as toujours été adorable et généreux, près à tendre ta main à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais même pas ! Alors je t'assure que tu mérites bien un peu d'attention. C'est pour les sept années superbes qu'on a passées en ta compagnie.  
Merci. Souffla Firetail, ému. Merci beaucoup...  
Bon, avant de fondre en larmes, tu peux ouvrir tes cadeaux ? » Demanda Sirius.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf bien entendu Joshua qui se contentait d'un sourire en coin, et il commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Malgré son impatience et sa curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher de soigner ses gestes. Ainsi il décollait bien le scotch, puis dépliait le papier, faisait l'autre coin, faisait glisser le cadeau, et seulement après on pouvait découvrir la petite merveille. Le premier cadeau était de James. C'était une montre à pousset en argent avec une chaîne de même matière. Elle était belle, et donnait l'heure, mais avait un côté un peu étrange aux vues de se sept aiguilles et ses trois poussets...

« C'est une montrarappel. Annonça fièrement le binoclard. C'est un peu comme un rappeltout, sauf que c'est plus précis. Tu peux le programmer pour qu'il t'aide à te souvenir de certaines choses importantes, et il vibre à l'heure fixée. La grande aiguille rouge te montre les lettres qui doivent former le message annonçant ce que tu dois te rappeler, et...  
et tu lui expliquera la suite plus tard car vu à quelle vitesse il ouvre ses cadeaux on n'en a pas finit ! Coupa Dave Goujon, un jeune homme blond assis en face de Firetail.  
Le second est de moi ! » expliqua Sirius en voyant que Joshua, après avoir remercié chaleureusement James, qui semblait vexé de l'interruption de son camarade, commençait à ouvrir un paquet rouge vif de petite taille.

Il y trouva nu petit écrin en bois avec son nom gravé dessus en lettres d'or. Il fronça les sourcils. C'est dans ce genre d'écrin que l'on met les bijoux. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius d'offrir un bijou à un garçon... Sirius, en le voyant hésiter, ri, prit l'écrin des mains de son ami, et se mit à genoux.

« Je n'osais pas le faire en public mais vu que tu insistes : Joshua, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La salle éclata de rire à nouveau et Josh, rouge, reprit le coffret des mains de Sirius.

« Désolé Sirius, mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse ! » répliqua-t-il quand même.

Il ouvrit enfin la boite et y trouva une pierre, un topaze, orange et finement ciselé en forme de goutte d'eau.

« Cette pierre te servira à exhausser un de tes vœux les plus chers. Tu n'auras qu'à la prendre dans ta main et penser très fort à ce que tu désires.  
Elle est magnifique ! Et si je ne me doutais pas de sa provenance je dirais plus encore... Merci !»

Sirius fit mine de s'intéresser au plafond. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'on ne trouvait pas une telle pierre n'importe où. Un seul endroit le permettait : l'allée des embrumes.  
Firetail prit le cadeau de Moony. C'était un livre sur les capacités sensorielles des écureuils magiques. Joshua s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ses sens étaient aussi aiguisés depuis qu'il était animagus, et personne n'avait trouvé de réponses. Certes Sirius avait l'ouie plus fine, comme James, mais pour Joshua c'était différent. Tous ses sens s'étaient vus améliorés. Il fit un vrai sourire au loup garou, ce qui surprit tout le monde, évidement, et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.  
Il eut encore pas mal de livres divers et variés, des objets moldus et sorciers de toutes sortes, des vêtements, même, et un nombre incalculable de cartes qu'il s'assura de lire toutes, avant de remercier ceux qui l'avaient signés. A la fin, il était l'heure de partir manger avant d'aller en cours. Et Firetail ne pensa plus à la lettre de ses parents avant de voir les hiboux voleter autours de leur table.  
Un hibou grand duc, de couleur fauve, se posa majestueusement face à lui et tendit sa serre d'où pendaient un petit paquet bleu nuit et un parchemin. Sans prendre en comptes le cadeau il ouvrit directement la lettre qu'il s'empressa de lire. Mais aux premières lignes il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers les maraudeurs, qui attendaient le verdict.

« C'est mon père qui m'écrit... dit il, incrédule.  
Et bien quoi ?demanda Sirius. Ca veut dire qu'il va bien, non ?  
Oui, mais d'habitude je ne reçois jamais de lettres de mon père. C'est toujours ma mère qui écrit ! D'ailleurs mon père n'aime pas écrire, il trouve que c'est une perte de temps et que je n'ai pas besoin de son écriture sur du parchemin pour continuer de vivre...  
Je l'ai toujours adoré, moi, ce vieux fou... marmonna Sirius, qui ne pouvait garder son sérieux.  
Lit, il te dit sûrement pourquoi il prend la plume cette fois-ci ! » Intima Remus en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Sirius.

Un autre hibou se posa devant James, qui se désintéressa de Joshua pour lire ses nouvelles.  
Joshua, à la fin de sa lecture, avait un calme troublant, et qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il plia sa lettre en quatre, sortit sa baguette et l'enflamma. De son côté, James froissait son parchemin, la mine crispée de colère et d'effrois.

« Ma mère s'est faite enlever ! » annoncèrent-ils en même temps.

A peine eurent-ils dit cela qu'ils se regardèrent tout deux, stupéfait. Puis une voix ô combien désagréable les interpella.

« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! fit Severus Rogue en arrivant. Enfin le grand ménage commence ! Cela doit te faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas Cash ? Le ménage, ça te connaît... »

Alors que Sirius et James allaient se jeter sur Rogue, Remus et Joshua les en empêchèrent. Puis Joshua se tourna, toujours d'un calme olympien, vers le serpentard qui affichait son rictus le plus méprisant.

« Tu vois Rogue, je ne comprendrais jamais ta logique. Dit-il tranquillement. Même un chien ne revient pas vers celui qui l'a frappé... mais toi, tout en sachant que nous sommes suffisamment nombreux et aptes à te mettre à terre, tu viens, et reviens. Le sadisme est-il courant chez les serpentards ?  
Ne fais pas ton malin, Cash. Siffla Rogue, ses onyx brillant de colère. Je ne suis plus et ne serais plus jamais seul, mais toi, par contre, ça ne tardera plus ! Comment va ton moldu de père, au fait ? »

Joshua lui envoya son poing dans la figure, et Rogue tomba à terre, le nez ensanglanté. Firetail le regardait avec la même indifférence qu'auparavant, comme si il n'avait strictement rien fait.

« Ce que tu es buté. » Fit il.

Mais avant que les professeurs n'aient pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la moitié de la table des serpentards se leva et se dirigea, furieuse, vers la table des griffondors. Les sorts fusèrent immédiatement. Joshua, dos à dos avec Sirius, lançait ses sorts avec nonchalance, comme d'Artagnan envoyait les coups d'épée au travers des corps, et évitait ceux de « l'ennemi » avec agilité. Certains adoptaient la technique du garçon avec Rogue et se battaient à mains nues. Le calme ne revint que lorsque Le professeur Dumbledor haussa le ton.

« Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, cessez cela immédiatement ! J'enlève trente points à chacune de vos maisons ! A présent dépêchez vous de vous rendre en cours ! »

Les élèves se séparèrent avec des regards noirs. James se dirigea vers Joshua, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Joli coup, Firetail ! s'écria-t-il.  
Je sais. Dit avec morosité le garçon. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous ramènera nos mères... »

Le sourire de Prongs se volatilisa aussitôt et les quatre maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la salle d'enchantement.

« Pourquoi vos mères ? demanda enfin Remus, tout en réfléchissant. La tienne James, encore, est aurore. Que des mangemorts veulent l'enlever relève du presque normal... je ne dit pas que ce l'est, ni que je suis d'accord ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air choqué de son camarade. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Cependant, pourquoi la mère de Joshua ?  
Elle travaille aussi au ministère ! Rappela Firetail.  
D'accord, mais au Département de la coopération magique internationale ! Que peuvent-ils en faire ?  
Je ne sais pas. Murmura le rouquin en regardant au loin. Mais on a intérêt à l'apprendre ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Les gens grandissent, mais ne changent jamais vraiment**

**La gens grandissent, mais ne changent jamais vraiment :**

A 6h00 pile, Joshua se leva, prit ses affaires de toilettes au pied de son lit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Devant la glace, il fit une petite grimace. De larges cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il ouvrit les robinets. Un tour pour l'eau chaude, un tour pour l'eau froide, puis se lava consciencieusement les mains, le visage et la nuque. IL déplia sa serviette pliée en quatre, se sécha, puis entreprit de se coiffer. Enfin il s'habilla de son uniforme, la cravate bien nouée, la chemise rentrée dans le pantalon, et les chaussures cirées aux lacets fermement noués.  
Quand il eut finit tout cela, il sortit, et soupira en vue du bazar habituel du dortoir. Comme quoi ça ne changerait jamais...

« Minute, messieurs, on ne part pas tout de suite ! dit il d'une voix calme mais forte. Remus, ta chemise, Sirius, tu as fait très fort, mais à mon avis les profs ne vont pas apprécier de te voir te balader en chaussettes, et James, par pitié, va te coiffer, ça devient urgent ! »

Le silence du dortoir se fit intense. James ouvrait de grands yeux, et le regard de Moony et Patfoot allait de Firetail à Prongs avec curiosité.

« Et bien oui, quoi, j'en ai assez ! Ca fait des années que je supporte ta coiffure sans broncher, mais mes nerfs ne supporterons pas une année de plus. Tient, d'ailleurs, Sirius, tu pourras venir avec moi à l'infirmerie avant les cours ? J'ai quelque chose à aller chercher. James, si tu veux, mon peigne est sur mon lit. Bon, je descends, vous me rejoindrez là-bas. »

Ca ne changera jamais ?... finalement, si ! Firetail, Moony, et Sirius qui s'était chaussé en vitesse, descendirent vers la Grande Salle, passant devant un James imitant le poisson hors de l'eau. Mais quand ils les rejoignirent, à la table des griffondors, il n'y avait aucun changement. Joshua soupira.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose ?répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules, vexé. Je me coiffe comme je veux !  
Pour te coiffer comme tu veux, il faudrait déjà que tu te coiffe _à la base_ !  
Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère a disparue que tu dois t'occuper de mes affaires !  
Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'enlèvement de nos mères, James ! JE veux juste te faire comprendre que c'est ridicule !  
Mais ma parole, tu ne sais faire que ça, gueuler contre les gens quand tout ne va pas dans ton sens ! J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec toi parce que je ne dois pas toucher à ça, ou mettre ça là, ou faire ceci... As-tu jamais sourit de ta vie !  
Oui j'ai sourit, j'ai ri, en 17 ans de vie, et j'aurais bien voulu continuer figures-toi !  
Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas !  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !  
Ca suffit vous deux ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus en même temps. Viens Firetail, on va à l'infirmerie, maintenant ! » Poursuivit Sirius en se levant et en prenant fermement le bras du rouquin.

Joshua le suivit sans un regard de plus pour James et, une fois dans le hall, Sirius le lâcha. Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie.

« Ce n'était pas intelligent de vous chamailler comme ça ! Grogna Sirius, mécontent.  
Tu es le plus mal placé pour donner des leçons Paddy, et d'ailleurs je sais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais ça le tuerait de m'écouter ! Répliqua Firetail, toujours énervé.  
James se reconnais tel qu'il est ! Tu n'as pas à changer son physique. Que tu lui reproches une chemise mal boutonnée, ça passe, mais son physique lui appartient entièrement !  
Ce n'est pas ce que pense Remus...  
Et bien pour une fois, Remus a tort ! Pourquoi devrait-on être selon ton désir ? Tu ne peux pas nous accepter enfin tel que nous sommes ? On dirait que tu as honte de nous !  
Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas honte de vous ! Mais merde, tu m'as accompagné pour me faire la morale !  
Fais gaffe, Firetail, tu deviens grossier. Prévint calmement sirius.  
Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Firetail ! Il te dit... »

Paf ! Le coup n'était pas rude, mais il suffit à faire taire le griffondor. Ce dernier regarda Sirius comme si il s'apercevait seulement de sa présence. Puis il s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie en marmonnant un vague « t'as raison... je vais y réfléchir... »  
Quant il ressortit, il avait une fiole violette à la main. Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle de classe, Sirius le regarda avec curiosité. Joshua soupira.

« C'est mon père qui me l'a envoyé. Dit il après un autre silence. Il disait dans sa lettre que ça calmerait mes ardeurs de « barjo boule de nerfs »... Mrs. Pomfresh m'a donné le flacon et me laisse le choix de l'utiliser ou non... »

Patfoot le lui arracha des mains et le balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur, où il se brisa et répandit son contenu sur le sol. Joshua regarda le liquide couler sur les pierres d'un air absent. Ce ne fut que le reniflement dédaigneux de Sirius qui le fit reprendre sa marche.

« Ton père me rappelle ma _famille_... tous des crétins ! dit le brun avec une rage à peine contenue.  
C'est une bonne chose que tu ais cassé la fiole, j'hésitais encore entre la boire ou non... dit calmement Joshua avec son mini sourire. Je croyais que tu l'adorais, ce vieux fou ?  
Je t'en pris, c'est un pourri de base ! répliqua Patfoot avec dégoût. Pourquoi crains-tu sa mort ! C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver !  
Sirius ! S'offusqua Le rouquin. C'est mon père !  
Ton géniteur, il y a nuance Josh ! Demande un peu à James ce que c'est qu'un père, lui il le sait !  
Sirius... soupira Joshua en regardant la porte menant à son cours qui commençait à peine. Nos histoires sont totalement différentes. J'ai connu un père aimant et une mère présente. Je ne désespérerais jamais de retrouver cette vie là.  
L'espoir fait vivre ! » Ricana Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Joshua ne répliqua rien. Le professeur Flitwick, qui commençait l'appel, leur lança un regard sévère pour leur retard et reprit. Les deux garçons s'installèrent avec les autres maraudeurs. Joshua se mit à côté de Remus, qui le séparait de James. Il sortit ses affaires, un parchemin que, par magie, il coupa en un petit bout rectangulaire, et griffonna quelques mots. Puis, regardant fixement son professeur de sortilèges, il chercha à tâtons la main de Remus, qu'il trouva sans mal. Il y eut un frisson général, ainsi qu'une petite rougeur de la part de Firetail, mais l'animagus parvint à fourrer le mot dans la main du lycanthrope. En remuant à peine les lèvres, il parvint à lui dire « passe à Prongs » et se concentra cette fois-ci véritablement sur son cours.  
Alors qu'une demi-heure venait de passer, Joshua sentit un regard sur lui... non, deux regards sur lui... il tourna la tête vers ses amis. La première chose qu'il remarqua, à son grand désespoir, c'était que Remus, penché de façon exagéré sur son parchemin, le regardait en coin. A cette vue, bien qu'il fasse mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, il poussa un profond soupir. La deuxième personne à l'observer était James, qui lui souriait. De toute évidence, il acceptait ses excuses. Puis Potter, qui avait remarqué le manège de son voisin, l'interpella.

« Moony, cesse donc de fixer notre petit Firetail comme ça ! dit il du ton de la conversation. Il est déjà tout rouge, je n'aimerais pas qu'il fasse un malaise ! »

Remus poussa un gémissement contrarié en rougissant à son tour et quitta des yeux Joshua. Mais James poursuivis :

« Vous deviez choisir l'année de vos ASPICs pour vous dévergonder, vous deux ? C'est incroyable ! Nous sommes bien loin du printemps, mais vos hormones travaillent à plein temps !... l'approche de la pleine lune, Moony ?  
Prongs, tait-toi ou tu vas subir les véritables conséquences de 'l'approche de la pleine lune' ! Grinça le loup garou en tentant de ne regarder aucun des deux garçons.  
Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve notre petit Moony ! fit Sirius qui suivait à présent leur discussion, renonçant à écouter le professeur. James a raison tu sais, tu...  
James... souffla Joshua en griffonnant rapidement un autre mot. James, prend ça, lit, ok ? »

Potter prit le parchemin en souriant toujours malicieusement et lut son contenu. Les autres maraudeurs assistèrent alors à quelque chose de très étrange. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture le visage de James se décomposait. On n'aurait su dire si c'était de la colère ou de la tristesse. Puis tout à la fin, une lueur de malice et d'envie traversa ses yeux noisette. Il acquiesça silencieusement du côté de Cash et se remit très sagement à son travail. Remus se tourna vivement vers le rouquin, un regard à la fois sévère et interrogateur.

« J'ai parlé avec Mrs.Pomfresh... expliqua Firetail avec patience. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir vus un de nos parents enlevés ce même jour. Il y a à peu près une dizaine de cas similaires dans l'école. Hors, il semblerait que pour chacun des cas, ce soit un membre du ministère. Pas forcement des hauts membres ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius froncer les sourcils. Il y a de tout... et Mrs.Pomfresh était furieuse, parce qu'il semblerait que le ministère ne fasse rien pour les retrouver... peut-être est-ce sur la demande des ravisseurs, me suis-je dit, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Dans ce cas, nos pères, à James et moi, savent quelque chose qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit.  
Tu crois que vos pères vous cacherais quelque chose d'aussi grave ? S'interrogea Remus, incrédule.  
Mon père ne me dit même pas bonjour quand il me voit, tu crois qu'il me parlerait de ça ? Rétorqua calmement Joshua. Par contre, il est vrai que pour ton père, James, c'est moins compréhensible...  
J'ai confiance en lui ! dit brusquement James. Si il ne m'a rien dit, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas !  
Tu proposes quelque chose ? demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire made in Black.  
Oui, qu'on mène notre propre enquête ! Décréta James Potter avec détermination.  
Messieurs Potter, Lupin, Cash et Black, taisez vous et concentrez-vous s'il vous plait ! Je vous rappelle que ce sortilège a toutes les chances de tomber lors de vos Aspics ! Gronda le professeur Flitwick.  
Désolé professeur. » Marmonnèrent les 4 maraudeurs en reportant leur regard sur lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Poulains et loup-garou**

**Poulains et loup garou:**

Le premier cours de la journée était soin aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Delphanoé, une femme grande, maigre, blonde aux cheveux bouclés et tout de rose vêtue, était la femme la plus niaise que les maraudeurs aient jamais rencontrés. Mais il fallait quand même reconnaître, et on ne pouvait lui reconnaître que cela, elle s'y connaissait dans son métier. Aussi ne s'étaient-ils jamais plaint de ses cours et continuaient-ils d'y aller avec bonne humeur.  
Ce jour là, Delphanoé leur fit découvrir... 

« Des poulains ! » s'écria Sirius, incrédule

Remus respira l'air d'un air méfiant, James, Sirius et Joshua se regardèrent sans comprendre. En effet, dans le coin du parc où ils étaient conviés à faire cours de Soin aux créatures magique, trois poulains particulièrement hirsutes couraient en ronde autours du professeur Delphanoé.

« Avancez, les enfants, avancez ! Chantonna gaiement Delphanoé. Voilà, bien, quelqu'un peut il me dire de quel créature il s'agit ? »

Beaucoup murmurèrent « chevaux » ou « poulain » mais une seule main se leva. Celle de Remus.

« Oui monsieur Lupin ? Questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Ce sont des fées ? » Proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

Cette réponse, où seul son flair l'avait mené, provoqua pas mal de rires qui énervèrent les poulains. Le professeur Delphanoé jeta un sort qui sembla calmer la course des chevaux, comme si le vent était contre eux. Puis elle fronça les sourcils face à ses élèves.

« Et bien oui, monsieur Lupin, ce sont des fées ! »

Tout le monde se tu.

« Ce sont des Mourioches, des fées maligne du pays gallo, appartenant à l'espèce des Phooka, que nous avons vus au cours précédent... je vois qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup pour le retenir ! En général, voici la forme qu'ils prennent, mais ils peuvent aussi prendre l'apparence d'un autre animal domestique : le bœuf, le mouton... Ils sont aussi connus sous le nom de Cabino, Fersé ou Fausserole, suivant la région où ils sont découverts. Des questions, les enfants ? Oui miss Evans ?  
A part se transformer, que peut-il faire ?  
Comme tous les Phooka, miss Evans ! Allons, je vous pensais plus sérieuse que cela ! »

La vérité c'était que Lily avait pensé jusque là à autre chose que les cours de Delphanoé... un certain brun à lunette occupait désormais une place immense dans sa petite tête rousse...

« Mr.Black, pouvez-vous nous rappeler ce qu'est la particularité des Phooka ? »

Sirius fit un grand sourire et prit un air fier de lui en regardant d'un peu haut Lily qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Les Phooka hantent les bords de lac ou de forêt d'Ecosse, de Bretagne et de Belgique, et sont, comme toute fée maligne, adeptes de farces plus ou moins dangereuses. Ils jouent le soir aux petits chevaux errants, mais si un voyageur monte sur leur dos, ils se mettront au grand galop, essayant de le désarçonner.  
Pas étonnant que tu t'en rappelles, c'est ton portrait tout craché ! Marmonna Lily en boudant clairement.  
Bien, cinq point pour Griffondor, c'était parfait ! »

Le reste du cours, les élèves devaient trouver le moyen d'approcher les étranges créatures sans recevoir de coups de sabots, sous l'œil ridiculement attendri de Delphanoé.  
Firetail se désintéressa vite des poulains. Il se rapprocha de Cathy, la meilleure amie de Lily, une petite brune un peu ronde aux yeux bruns, qui avait sans doute le plus beau sourire du monde. Il se pencha derrière elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je peux te parler ?  
Oh ! fit-elle en sursautant et en se tournant, son beau sourire sur ses lèvres, vers Joshua. Bien sûr Josh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Viens... »Murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant à l'écart.

La jeune fille rougie mais le suivit sans un mot. Le rouquin se tourna vers elle, son minuscule sourire aux lèvres. Autant faire un effort, il allait lui demander un service et n'acceptais aucun refus.

« Voilà, Cat', je sais que tu as beaucoup d'amis dans les autres maisons... commença-t-il.  
Si tu me demandes d'espionner une maison, c'est non ! S'emporta-t-elle.  
Non ! Se défendit le garçon en agrandissant encore plus ses yeux beiges. Bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Enfin... je voudrais que tu me dises... qui a subit un enlèvement ces derniers temps dans sa famille... »

Cathy, qui avait semblée au départ assez déçue, bien que Firetail ne comprenne pas pourquoi, sembla à présent hésitante. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordant la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Bon, ok. Dit elle avec un aussi petit sourire que Joshua. A part toi et James, il y a Julie Kami, dont le père a disparu, Titania Origan, son père aussi, Ludwig Auster...  
De SErpentard ? S'étonna Joshua. C'est un ami à toi ?  
Oui, et alors ? S'énerva-t-elle.  
Et alors ! Cathy, tu te rappelles des lettres de menaces que Sirius recevait l'année dernière ?  
Oui, je sais, c'est un serpentard, que veux-tu, et il a mal supporté que je sois... tu sais...  
Et pourquoi ? C'est un ami, rien de plus !  
C'est ce qui a été décidé, mais... il m'a déjà demandé... »

Elle rougissait tellement qu'elle aurait pu briller dans le noir. Firetail poussa un soupir et tenta de ne pas s'énerver.

« Donc, Kami, Origan, Auster...  
Andrew Weasley, de Serdaigle, tu sais, le cousin de Sam ?  
Oui oui, je vois...  
Lola Castle, de Poufsouffle... et je crois que c'est tout. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?  
Comme ça... ça fait beaucoup... le même jour ?  
Le même.  
Comment le ministère a-t-il pu laisser disparaître autant de leurs membres dans la même journée ?  
Olala, la prof nous observe, on ferait mieux de poursuivre les Mourioches !  
Oui, c'est vrai... en tout cas merci Cat, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Il revint du côté des maraudeurs, juste à temps pour voir Sirius et James sauter sur le dos de deux Mourioches particulièrement agités.

« Oh, non ! » soupira Remus.

Les poulains galopaient déjà à une vitesse impressionnante en direction de la forêt. Le professeur Delphanoé devint pâle comme une morte.

« Messieurs Potter et Black, revenez immédiatement ! Hurla-t-elle alors que les élèves les plus endurant couraient derrière eux.  
On cours après eux ?demanda Joshua.  
Non, ils vont revenir ! Assura Remus en haussant les épaules et en se tournant vers lui. Tu as les noms ?  
Kami, Origan, Auster, Weasley et Castle. Répondit calmement Firetail.  
Leurs places au ministère ?...  
Il faudra demander à James, il est plus au fait de ces choses là. Il enverra ce soir une lettre à son père pour savoir si les membres du ministère vont être remplacés, et si oui, par qui.  
Tient, les revoilà... remarqua lentement Remus  
Oui... »

Sirius et James, riant à pleins poumons, revenaient au dos de leurs Mourioches qui avaient renoncés à faire du rodéo. Remus en profita pour aller vers eux rapidement. Evidement... il l'évitait. Ca aurait du être le contraire, d'après Joshua, mais il comprenais aussi très bien que Remus, en sa qualité de lycanthrope, ne puisse rester bien longtemps enveloppé de tant de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens. Firetail ne se plaindrait pas si il devenait empâte... il saurait enfin ce que ressent Remus face à lui... James le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Youhou, Joshua, tu as entendu ?  
Hein ? Entendu quoi ?  
La déflagration qui vient d'emporter le château... mais non abrutit, la cloche, le cours est finit ! »

Joshua lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « je suis pas un abrutit » et ramassa son sac pour rentrer au château.

Au temps du midi, Remus prétexta qu'il n'avait pas faim et monta dans la salle commune. Joshua semblait alors parfaitement dépressif, à tel point qu'il renonça à dire à Sirius de manger plus proprement.

« Pourquoi il n'a pas faim, Moony ? demanda Sirius. D'habitude il ne saute de repas qu'en vue de la pleine lune... et c'est dans une semaine, il a le temps...  
Il veut peut-être travailler plus. Proposa James. Les ASPICs c'est cette année et avec tous les devoirs qu'on a il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait choisit les heures de repas pour les terminer... »

Firetail n'osait pas dire que si le loup garou sautait des repas, c'était pour ne pas le croiser. Mais son humeur morose ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

« Mon ptit firetail, pleur pas, il va revenir papa Moony ! » ricana James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sirius poussa une exclamation et James retira sa main en se mordant la lèvre. Mais Josh semblait ne pas faire attention à sa coiffure. Tout à ses idées noires, il jouait avec ses pommes de terres... Les alarmes Potterienne et Blackienne se mirent en marche. Ils se regardèrent comme si on leur avait annoncé la fin du monde.

« Firetail... ça va ? Hésita Prongs.  
Hum...  
Ca va ? Répéta Sirius en se penchant vers lui.  
Oui, oui, ça va... je me demande où est ma mère, c'est tout...  
Elles vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Assura James en tentant lui-même de se rassurer.

Il était évident que c'était leur hantise. Qu'étaient devenues leurs mères ?... la réponse du donc convenir à James, à défaut de convaincre Sirius. Quelque chose vibra dans la poche de Joshua. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela enfin et sortit la montre de James de sa poche. L'aiguille rose défilait sur les lettres.

_Explique lui ! Explique lui ! Ex..._

Joshua leva les yeux vers James.

« C'est quoi l'aiguille rose ? demanda-t-il.  
C'est celle qui te donne des conseils en cas de problèmes ! répondit gaiement le binoclard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a marquée ?  
Explique lui...  
Explique lui ? Répéta Sirius en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
Tu saurais quelque chose à propos des enlèvement que tu nous aurais pas dit ? demanda James un brin suspicieux.  
Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua le rouquin. Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est plus... personnel... »

Il rougit et rangea la montre. Il ne suivrait pas ce conseil. Il ne parlerait pas à Remus... il ne ferait rien...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nuit de pleine lune**

**Nuit de pleine lune:**

Joshua se soupira. Assis au pied d'un arbre, non loin du Saule cogneur, il attendait que James et Sirius arrivent. Une semaine que Remus s'éloignait de lui. Il en était venu à se lever à l'aube pour ne pas le croiser, manger dans les cuisines, s'asseoir à l'autre bout des classes... se connaissaient-ils encore ? Difficile à dire. Pourquoi s'éloignait il ? Il doutait beaucoup. James et Sirius ne comprenaient pas plus que lui. Enfin ce soir, c'était la pleine Lune. Il pourra lui parler après sa transformation.  
Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, une lettre, adressée à James Potter. C'était la lettre confirmant que tous leurs parents disparus avaient été remplacé par des hommes plus que louches, mais que le ministère protégeait. Sa mère avait été remplacée par un dénommé Edward Macnair. Il connaissait un Macnair de son âge, de Serpentard... cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait réussit à soutirer des informations à son père avec une bonne dose de chantage affectif et financier sur les conditions des ravisseurs. Sa mère, comme les autres, se trouverait dans le quartier général de Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles... que de joie. Ils ne demandaient pas d'argent... ils demandaient la fidélité de ces familles et de leurs descendances. Evidement, Joshua, malgré toute l'horreur de la situation, ne fut que fort peu étonné d'apprendre que son père acceptait de 'vendre' son fils unique pour récupérer sa femme. Lui, mangemort ? Pour rien au monde il ne l'accepterait. Son père le trahissait, son père le dégoûtait. Sirius avait raison : sa mort serait la meilleur chose qu'il puisse lui arriver !  
A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il ressentit un profond dégoût pour lui-même. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se transforma. Deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs le regardèrent mystérieusement.

« C'est bon firetail, on peut y aller. »Chuchota James à l'adresse de l'écureuil.

Un cerf et un chien noir apparurent sous ses yeux devenus sombres et il courut en direction du saule cogneur, pour appuyer sur le nœud de la racine. Ils s'engouffrèrent tout trois dans le passage secret. Remus se transformerait d'ici cinq minutes, juste le temps de monter les marches de la cabane hurlante pour le rejoindre. Et ils y parvinrent. Les transformations de Remus étaient terribles, et de pire en pire chaque année. Ses hurlements, d'abord humain, puis bestial étaient poignants. Ses yeux de miel se fermaient pour cacher toute sa souffrance. Comme c'était le cas tous les mois. Mais ses amis étaient là, ses amis le comprenaient et supportaient cette douleur avec lui. Le loup garou commença à se débattre dans le vide, à casser tout ce qu'il trouver en hurlant à la lune. Mais quand il croisait le regard du cerf ou du chien, il se calmait, se taisait, comme attentif, comme l'humain qu'au fond il était. L'écureuil, il ne semblait pas le voir... cette nuit là ils ne sortirent pas de la cabane hurlante. Ce n'était pas une bonne nuit pour cela, d'après James, et les autres ne discutaient pas.

« Pssit... Josh' ... Psssit ...  
Hmmm... grogna l'endormi sans bouger d'un millimètre son corps raide.  
Josh... debout... tu vas te réveiller espèce de femmelette ?...  
Sirius... suis pas une femmelette... gémit Joshua d'un voix pâteuse.  
Firetail, ça devient vraiment gênant, et je ne suis pas sûr que Moony apprécie quand il se réveillera...  
De quoi ? »

Joshua ouvrit les yeux... pour les refermer aussitôt avec horreur. Il n'avait pas fait ça, il n'avait pas fait ça, non !... Il rouvrit les yeux lentement. Si... il avait dormi avec Remus dans ses bras... même son inconscient et ses pulsions animales en avaient après lui !... Il se dégagea précautionneusement... mince, ça bloquait au niveau de son bras droit... Remus le tenait autours de sa taille. En rougissant plus que jamais, Joshua dégagea son bras du corps de son fantasme et se leva le plus vite possible, sous l'œil moqueur de James et Sirius. Il épousseta ses vêtements d'un ait noble et se recoiffa d'une main. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il était toujours cramoisi.  
Remus posa sa main sur sa hanche, et constatant visiblement qu'il manquait quelque chose, fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux, fatigués, vers ses camarades et eut un faible sourire. Il tenta de se relever, difficilement, et essuya du bout des doigts le sang qui coulait de ses plaies les plus visibles. Il était silencieux. Pas la peine de parler. Il avait mal partout et le peu qu'il ait dormi fut meublé d'un rêve fort heureux, il est vrai, mais un rêve malgré tout. Il fut pris d'une violente nausée et se vida sur le plancher. Il s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût et fit une grimace de douleur en posant sa main sur ses côtes. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et gémit en s'arrêtant au milieu de sa respiration. Il devait s'être cassé une côte, allez savoir comment...

« Merci les gars... marmonna-t-il, toujours plié en deux par la douleur. Merci d'être restés...  
De rien Moon... répondirent ensemble les 3 animagus.  
Et merci de... m'avoir soutenu... Josh... »

Joshua rougit en regardant, inquiet, le lycanthrope qui lui souriait comme il pouvait.

« J'ai ton odeur sur moi... et j'ai senti ta main. Expliqua Remus. Je vais attendre ici que Pomfresh vienne me chercher, vous devriez partir maintenant. A plus tard.  
A plus tard Moony. Répondirent James et Sirius avec un sourire en partant de la chambre.  
Moi je reste avec toi... j'ai à te parler. Dit Firetail  
Mais...  
Quand Pomfresh viendra, elle trouvera un écureuil et ne se doutera de rien, mais je veux te parler tant que tu ne t'enfuis pas. »

C'était sec et précis. Lupin s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit et Joshua l'y suivit. Les deux autres maraudeurs partirent sans un mot. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Joshua s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Remus le devança.

« Désolé d'avoir été si distant avec toi ces temps ci... »

_Explique lui...explique lui..._

« Pas grave... enfin si, ça m'a fait mal, c'est sûr... bref, j'accepte tes excuses. Je dois devenir mangemort. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait du lui dire, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à lui révéler ses sentiments. Remus ouvrit des yeux effarés.

« De...que...mais...pour...que...quoi ! Bredouilla le jeune homme. Aie ! Gémit il en se pliant de nouveau en deux sous le coup de la douleur.  
Je... j'ai reçut la réponse de mon père il y a une heure... il a cédé ma vie en échange de celle de ma mère.  
Le fou... Quel enfoiré ! »

Firetail sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réplique aussi violente.

« J'ai dis que je devais devenir mangemort, Moony, mais... je ne le ferais pas... jamais. Je préfère mourir, et tu le sais...  
Je le sais, je ne me fais pas d'idées... mais je doute que ça change grand-chose à ce que ton père a fait...  
Ah, aussi, tous les membres du ministère portés disparus ont été remplacés le lendemain de leur disparition.  
Joshua ?  
Oui ?  
Tu es vraiment resté pour me dire ça ?... »

Joshua se tu et rougis.

_explique lui...explique lui..._

Non ! Se dit il. Des noix, je dirais rien !

« T'as raison, j'y vais ! dit il brusquement. A l'avenir, ne m'évite plus, ok ? J'ai plus de raisons de le faire que toi ! A plus tard.  
Non, Josh, écoute... »

Mais Joshua s'était déjà retransformé et courait au dehors sans accorder un seul regard derrière lui.  
Plus tard dans la matinée, il refusa de se joindre à ses amis pour la visite à l'infirmerie qu'ils réservaient à Remus en général après ses transformations. Lily, Cathy et Joséphine vinrent lui parler dans la salle commune où il lisait, seul et franchement dépressif, comme depuis le début de la semaine.

« Ca va Joshua ? S'inquiéta Lily en s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui.  
Bien sûr. Murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur la même phrase.  
Ca a pas l'air, commenta Joe avec un sourire timide. Tu veux que je demande à un elfe de t'apporter du chocolat ?  
Joe... » Soupirèrent les deux autres filles.

Mais Firetail eut un minuscule sourire. Joe était grande et mince, blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bruns. Elle était la rédactrice en chef de « la gazette de Poudlard » et jamais le rouquin n'avait connu de fille plus gourmande qu'elle. BANG !... ni plus maladroite. Joe, en voulant s'approcher de lui, s'était pris le pied dans le tapis et s'était étalée de tout son long sur le sol. Cathy l'aida à se relever. Elle était rouge, mais sinon elle allait bien.

« Non merci, pour le chocolat, Joe. Répondit enfin Joshua. J'ai juste besoin de me refaire les idées...  
On est samedi, c'est week-end à Près-au-Lard, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux ! Proposa Cathy. Tes amis peuvent venir aussi, mais je ne sais pas si le fait que tu es seul maintenant soit une réponse positive...  
Disons que je voulais m'en séparer pour aujourd'hui... oui, pourquoi pas, je veux bien vous suivre. »

Il ferma son livre et regarda Lily.

« Ca va avec James ? demanda-t-il. Il ne parle pas beaucoup ces temps ci...  
Ca va entre nous, mais il est triste depuis l'enlèvement de sa mère. Dit elle légèrement.  
Oui... c'est normal... »

Cette après-midi là fut plutôt agréable, du moins au début. Il avançait dans les rues de Près-au-Lard, Cathy à un bras, Joe à l'autre et Lily à côté, et ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des cours, des événements médiatiques, des métiers qu'ils visaient plus tard... Joe s'intéressa de près à ce que pensait Joshua de la remonté financière de la famille Malfoy, dont le fils unique avait terminé sa scolarité depuis deux ans et travaillait comme stagiaire au ministère de la magie. Sûrement cherchait-elle à copier ses paroles dans son journal. Ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais. Firetail paya les bierraubeurres au trois jeunes filles et continua à parler avec animation quand quelqu'un l'appela. Rogue...

« Cash, j'ai à te parler !dit il sèchement.  
Rogue... ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Soupira Joshua.  
Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, j'y suis obligé ! répliqua Severus d'un ton doucereux. Alors tu viens.  
Et si il n'a pas envi de te suivre ?demanda Cathy en lui lançant un regard noir.  
C'est lui que ça regarde. Si il veut s'attirer des ennuis, des gros ennuis, je ne le retiens pas.  
C'est bon, je me lève Rogue, je me lève... »

Joshua se leva, effectivement, et suivit Rogue dans un coin plus reculé du pub. Là, il le regarda de toute sa longueur. Joshua était bien plus grand que lui... peu importe.

« L'on m'a dit que tu voulais rejoindre le camps du seigneur des ténèbres. Murmura-t-il.  
Ceux qui t'ont dit ça sont fort mal renseignés. Répliqua Firetail avec calme.  
Je ne crois pas.  
Alors permet moi de corriger ta phrase. Tu voulais dire que mon père souhaitait que je rejoigne le camp de voldemort... et non, je ne suivrais pas cet ordre. Cela te suffit ?  
Tu auras de gros ennuis... Le lord noir n'accepte pas les refus, je te préviens !  
Je reste sur ma position Snivellus.  
Tes jours sont comptés à partir de maintenant. »

Le serpentard s'en alla et Joshua, de marbre, repartit vers les filles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mort les sangs-de-bourbes**

**A mort les sang de bourbes:**

Sirius s'étira sur son fauteuil sans quitter son livre d'histoire des yeux. James, révisant lui aussi à côté, bailla bruyamment. Remus grogna en tournant une page. Joshua resta silencieux et stoïque, comme à son habitude. Ils avaient un ASPIC blanc à passer le lendemain sur l'histoire de la magie. Aussi, depuis trois heures déjà, ils s'étaient lancés dans des révisions sérieuses. James n'avait pas été ravi de devoir abandonner leur petite enquête pour réussir ses études, mais Joshua, à force de mots calmes et censés, l'avait persuadé qu'il avait encore le temps, mais qu'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Firetail jeta un coup d'œil calme vers ses camarades. Il s'était réconcilié avec Remus. Enfin disons qu'ils ne s'évitaient plus et parlaient comme avant. Après, il est vrai que beaucoup de choses avaient changées, et le rouquin ne s'était toujours pas décidé à lui parler de ses sentiments pour le loup garou. Il ferma son livre dans un bruit sec et s'allongea sur le canapé, posant ses pieds sur les genoux de Prongs. Ce dernier arrêtât sa lecture à son tour, et les deux autres aussi.

« Sa majesté est bien installé ? Ricana James en croisant les bras.  
Ma foi, oui. Répondit négligemment le garçon sous les ricanements de ses camarades. A défaut d'être esthétique tu es un repose-pied très confortable ! Lily en a de la chance d'avoir un mobilier de si bonne qualité à sa disposition !  
Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le mobilier !  
Les garçons, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler ! Prévint Cathy en entrant dans la pièce avec Lily et Joe. Bonjour Joshua ! »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sous l'œil horrifié des autres maraudeurs. Joshua, prenant une couleur bien rouge jurant affreusement avec ses boucles oranges, s'apprêtait à lui lancer les remarques les plus cinglantes qu'il connaisse mais une autre main vint s'enfouir dans sa chevelure toujours trop bien coiffée.

« Bonjour Joshua ! dit Lily en souriant.  
Salut Joshua ! Poursuivis Joséphine en copiant le geste.  
MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ! S'emporta violement le garçon en se levant pour regarder son reflet dans une vitre, tentant nerveusement de se recoiffer. Pouviez pas dire bonjour normalement, non, fallait que vous me touchiez, plus aucun respect... »

Les filles partirent en gloussant dans le dortoir, tandis que les autres Maraudeurs restaient seuls avec un Firetail trèèèèèès énervé. Une fois arrangé, il retourna au canapé et le contourna pour aller à une table de travail derrière. James fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas réécrire à ton père ! Dit il.  
Je dois savoir où ça en est. Répondit le rouquin en trempant une plume dans son encrier. Non seulement il a énormément d'informations concernant les ravisseurs, mais en plus il sait où ça en est pour mon inscription au club des capuchons noirs. »

Il commença à écrire de son écriture fine et élégante avec un sérieux qui à présent lui était coutumier. Pas facile de faire parler un homme comme son père, mais avec les bons mots, les bons arguments, les bonnes armes en somme, il y parviendrait aisément. Sirius se leva et lu par-dessus son épaule.

« Très tendre père ? Répéta Sirius, incrédule. Mais alors tu n'écris pas à l'autre ?  
Papa adore ce genre de phrase, ça le met en confiance... marmonna Joshua avec tout le sérieux du monde. Il pense que je lui suis entièrement dévoué, et ça pourrait lui faire me pardonner d'avoir refusé l'invitation du Lord Truc...  
Je vois. Dit Patfoot, impressionné malgré lui de la fourberie de son ami. Mais t'a fait une faute, là. »

Il lui désigna un point de la lettre déjà bien avancée et Joshua, avec un soupir, la modifia. Percevant ce soupir, Sirius éclata de rire.

« Hein, c'est énervant mon petit Fire' ! Ricana-t-il. Reprocher la moindre petite erreur à longueur de journée ! »

Joshua se tourna vers lui et les autres toujours assis dans leurs fauteuils. Il paraissait soucieux.

« Ca vous énerve vraiment ? demanda-t-il.  
Bah...  
Heu... »

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis...

« Oui. » dirent-ils en chœur.

L'impassible Joshua Cash parut alors tout triste et gêné.

« Jefréplu... marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix de gamin en se tordant les doigts.  
Hein ? fit James.  
Je... le ferais plus. » Répéta Firetail en se retournant sur sa lettre.

Il y eut un instant de stupéfaction générale, avant que James et Sirius ne poussent un magistrale « OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » de victoire. Remus se contenta d'un sourire, se leva et, attendant que les deux autres s'éloignent un peu, tout à leurs réjouissances, se rapprocha du pauvre Joshua qui semblait regarder son parchemin comme un naufragé une bouée. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit.

« T'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais, Josh'. Assura le lycanthrope.  
Je... je sais mais... regarde, eux ils sont plutôt contents...  
Tu te soucies de toi des fois ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils sévèrement.  
Bien sûr, je... »

Mais Joshua ne trouva rien à dire. A part critiquer sans arrêt, rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était pour son intérêt propre. Et toujours quand Remus prenait cet air sévère, il se sentait plus gêné que jamais. Il tenta de défroisser quelque chose, en l'occurrence sa lettre, et Remus se retint de ne pas rire face à cette gêne excessive.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être te livrer à d'autres occupations maintenant que tu as décidé de ne plus râler, des occupations qui te plaisent vraiment, qui te détendent... »

Comme te coller au mur et t'embrasser comme un fou durant une heure ? Songea lamentablement l'animagus en rougissant de ses propres pensées.

« ... je sais que l'enlèvement de ta mère te préoccupe, c'est normal, mais bon, une sortie ensemble...  
Hein ? Se réveilla le jeune homme, ses yeux beiges grand ouverts.  
Bah oui, toi, James, Sirius et moi.  
Ah, oui, bien sûr ... »

Objectif : Obtenir de James qu'il reste au château avec Lily, que Sirius fasse de même avec une conquête, et ainsi, avec un peu de chance, je serais seul avec Moony... non ?

« Alors ? demanda enfin Remus.  
Si tu veux... je... je vais à la volière... tu comprend, la lettre... »

Alors que Lily et les autres filles revenaient à la salle commune, Joshua, encore un peu intimidé, et très frustré par l'étroitesse de son pantalon que, merci Merlin, sa robe cachait, sortit d'un pas vif en direction de la volière.  
Au bout de dix minutes, il en ouvrit la porte et observa les hiboux avec une grimace de dégoût. Il détestait les hiboux pour leur manque de propreté. Il n'avait jamais aimé d'autres animaux que les chats, en encore, à petite dose. Il s'approcha, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas marcher dans une fiente, d'un grand-duc aux plumes lisses de couleur brune et lui confia la lettre. Il l'amena à la fenêtre et lui souffla un « bon voyage » avant de le regarder s'envoler. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre. Une pluie très fine tombait sur le parc, le ciel était gris, le vent très frais, mais cela plaisait bien à Joshua quand même. Il baissa ses yeux délavés sur l'étendue verte la plus en face de lui, pour ne pas regarder en bas, ranimant ainsi bêtement son vertige. Lily et James semblaient être sortis avec les autres. Il sourit en songeant qu'il allait les rejoindre dans quelques minutes.  
Puis il sentit son esprit flotter, son corps s'alléger. Sa tête était vide et il sourit de toutes ses dents, comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Une envie irrésistible, une douce voix dans sa tête, lui soufflait l'idée de monter sur le rebord. IL hésita un court instant, puis doucement, escalada et se mit debout sur le rebord. Il regarda en bas, il se sentait libre. Disparu la sensation de vertige ! La voix douce continua à lui parler comme un écho dans son esprit.

« Regardes les... regardes les... »

Il leva les yeux vers James, Lily, Cathy, Joe, Sirius et Remus et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de haine et de dégoût qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, mais qui ne lui était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il y avait d'autres élèves tout autours. Suivant chaque conseil de la petite voix, il amplifia magiquement sa voix et hurla à pleins poumons :

« A BAS LES SANGS DE BOURBES ! MORT A TOUS CEUX QUI SE LEVERONT CONTRE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ! MORT AUX SANGS DE BOURBES ! MORT ! PARTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT, PARTEZ, FUYEZ, OU JAMAIS PLUS VOUS NE VERREZ LE JOUR ! A MORT ! »

Puis il se mit un rire. Son rire... il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis tant d'années ! Un rire hautain, et d'un ton à la fois beau et cruellement froid, presque irréel. Sa tête lui sembla se remplir et son corps reprendre ses sensations. Mais son rire continuait à résonner en échos dans sa tête. Pourtant il ne riait plus. Terrifié d'être aussi proche du vide, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire et encore assommé par la sensation de plénitude qui venait de le quitter, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte des cris poussés en bas, de l'expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de ses amis, des pleurs, de la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée derrière lui, des mains qui se posaient sur ses hanches et l'obligeaient à redescendre à l'intérieur de la volière, des mots qui lui étaient dit, parfois avec fermeté, d'autres fois avec dégoût ou déception. Il ne vit pas les couloirs où on le traînait, ne su pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne savait rien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Le départ**

**Le départ:**

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je n'ais rien fait ! » hurla hystériquement Joshua.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était enfermé dans le bureau du directeur, avec le professeur Mc.Gonagall et Albus Dumbledor, ainsi que le reste du corps enseignant. Et durant ces deux heures il lui avait fallut répéter et répéter ce qui venait de se passer.

« Monsieur Cash, nous comprenons bien que vous n'avez rien fait intentionnellement, calmez-vous. Demanda calmement le vieux directeur.  
Vous nous avez dit être sortit de votre salle commune vingt minutes avant les faits. Remarqua le professeur Mc.Gonagall, passablement moins encline à la patience. Combien de temps êtes-vous resté à la volière ?  
Cinq minutes, à peine ! Assura le rouquin.  
IL ne faut pas un quart d'heure pour atteindre la volière monsieur Cash !  
Je sais, je suis passé aux toilettes avant ! »

IL en avait marre. Il ne savait pas ce que ça importait qu'il ait mis tant de temps à aller poster sa lettre. Quel était le rapport avec les monstruosités qu'il avait hurlé ?

« Bon, et...  
Ca suffit, professeur, s'il vous plait ! Implora le garçon en coupant la parole à sa directrice. Dites-moi de quoi vous souhaitez m'accuser, ou laissez moi partir, mais je vous ais dit tout ce que je savais !  
On vous soupçonne d'avoir agressé des élèves, monsieur cash. Lui expliqua gravement le professeur Flitwick. Dans un couloir du troisième étage, dix minutes avant vos activités à la fenêtre de la volière !  
Mais c'est ridicule, je n'ai fait de mal à personne, personne vous entendez ! Hurla Joshua en frappant sur ses genoux. Je suis monté directement à la volière après être passé aux toilettes ! Je n'ai croisé personne ! Et je n'ais pas voulu faire ce que j'ais fait à la volière ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai le vertige ! Je suis incapable de me suspendre au vide de cette manière ! Des témoins pourront vous dire que c'est vrai ! Et je n'ai jamais traité personne de sang-de-bourbe, étant moi-même sang mêlé ! Ma mère s'est faite enlever par des mangemorts, et vous voulez que je les soutienne ! Enfin, m'avez-vous entendu rire une seule fois depuis que je suis à l'école ? Non ! Demandez à qui vous voulez, personne ne m'a jamais entendu rire, personne ! »

Le silence s'installa un moment, puis le professeur Dumbledor intervint.

« Je souhaiterais rester seul avec ce garçon. Dit il tranquillement.  
Albus...  
Minerva. »

Le professeur Mc.Gonagall hésita encore un moment puis hocha la tête et sortit avec le reste du corps enseignant. Firetail les regarda partir, mi-soulagé, mi-inquiet, ne sachant ce que voulait demander le professeur qui nécessite l'absence de témoins. Il baissa les yeux, défroissant sa robe de sorcier avec un soin qui lui était tout particulier, essayant d'éviter le regard bleu de son directeur.

« Vous avez été soumis à l'impérum. » dit tranquillement le vieil homme.

Firetail releva doucement les yeux, peu rassuré et un peu surpris.

« Oui... sans doute...  
Ce n'était pas une question. Fit remarquer calmement le directeur.  
Je sais... mais pour la volière seulement ! Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait d'autre ! Mais c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça ! Et puis je restais conscient de mes agissements, même si je ne les contrôlais pas ! Je le saurais forcement si j'avais agressé quelqu'un ! »

Il ne se rendit pas même compte que sa respiration était saccadée et que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne prit pas conscience que tout son corps tremblait. En vérité, ça faisait bien longtemps que ses nerfs avaient lâchés. Le professeur Dumbledor considéra le rouquin par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et dit très gentiment :

« Je vous crois monsieur Cash. »

Le garçon fixa son regard embué mais décidé dans celui de Dumbledor.

« Je veux partir monsieur... » Dit il doucement.

Albus Dumbledor sourit un peu tristement.

« Alors je ne vous retiens pas Joshua.  
Merci pour tout professeur. »

Firetail se dépêcha de se lever et de sortir du bureau, sans un regard en arrière. Alors qu'il avait du mal à marcher tant il tremblait et que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure.

C'était un avertissement. Partir, je dois partir... Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut vraiment que je le fasse, il faut vraiment... James ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Et Sirius non plus, et Remus...

Il frissonna et eut un hoquet de terreur en voyant apparaître au bout du couloir le lycanthrope qui avançait résolument dans sa direction.

Pas maintenant, pas ça, je pourrais pas m'expliquer, je pourrais pas le lui dire, pas à lui ! Non, je n'ai plus le temps, je vais sauver ma mère, celle de James, les autres, je dois partir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

« Josh' ! » appela Remus alors que Joshua bifurquait dans un couloir à sa droite.

Il couru comme il pu. Il voulait se transformer mais il n'en avait pas la force. Alors il courait. Il entendit les pas de Remus derrière lui et se mordit la lèvre. Remus était trop rapide pour lui. Joshua avait certes de grandes jambes, mais elles ne servaient pas à grand-chose dans un tel état nerveux. Et puis il tomba, là, à genoux, vidé. Pourquoi fuyait-il ? Il était griffondor non ? Et Remus était son ami ! Il avait paniqué... il s'était laissé aller à sa douleur, à sa honte, à ses craintes... il entendit une course ralentir tout près de lui. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Joshua, calme toi, tu trembles ! » dit calmement Remus malgré qu'il soit essoufflé.

Joshua ne repoussa pas les bras qui le tenait si fermement et ne cacha pas son soulagement à entendre une voix si douce quand tout son corps criait au secours.

« Merci... murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.  
Chut, calme toi et reprend ton souffle, il faut que tu arrêtes de trembler comme une feuille.  
Facile à dire... » Marmonna-t-il.

Il sentit le sourire de Remus sur sa nuque.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, ils ont eut du mal à digérer le spectacle, mais Cathy les a vite remis à leur place ! »

Firetail se raidit, bien qu'il tremble toujours, et son mince espoir s'envola en fumée.

« Cathy ? Répéta-t-il.  
Oh, je t'en prie, elle est dingue de toi, elle n'allait pas hurler que tu étais un apprenti mangemort !  
Elle n'est pas... enfin... et Sirius ?...  
Quoi Sirius ? »

Mine de rien, Joshua se calmait doucement. Il se retourna pour fixer son regard dans celui de miel de son camarade.

« Je croyais qu'elle aimait Sirius...  
confondrais-tu Cathy et Joe ? Ria doucement Moony.  
Comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit au courant de ces choses là et moi jamais ! S'indigna Firetail.  
Il faut s'y intéresser pour l'apprendre petit Firetail ! » Plaisanta le loup-garou.

Firetail soupira et sourit. Il ne tremblait plus et avait cessé de pleurer depuis un moment. Remus le regardait avec surprise. Il mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi...

« Oh... fit il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.  
Non ! S'empressa de dire Remus en lui prenant la main pour la dégager. Non, ne cache pas, c'est bien, c'est très bien !  
Non, je... je n'aime pas... bredouilla Firetail.  
Moi j'aime ! »

Leurs deux visages étaient si près que leurs souffles se confondaient. Leurs yeux étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre et les couloirs, depuis l'épisode de la volière, étaient vides. Rien ne bougeait, l'air lui-même semblait statufié... seul les battements de son cœur faisaient plus de vacarme qu'un marteau piqueur dans une rue de béton un samedi matin... Remus avait l'air évadé dans les yeux beiges de Joshua. Son visage semblait s'approcher sans qu'il en fût tout à fait certain. Il allait l'embrasser... cette pensée passa en flash dans l'esprit de Cash. Ils y étaient presque...  
A peine leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent que Joshua recula violement, sous le regard stupéfait et totalement fixe de Remus.

« Je vais partir ! » dit il en se relevant, pâle comme un mort.

Remus se leva, encore un peu hébété.

« Mais on...  
Non, Moony, non ! Pas maintenant, pas alors que je vais m'en aller, c'est trop tard, ou trop tôt, mais ce n'est pas le moment !  
D'accord... on est aller trop vite, je comprend. Dit Remus patiemment en lui souriant, un peu gêné. Je suis désolé, je n'ais pas réfléchit et...  
Tais-toi ! Implora Joshua en lui prenant les épaules, le regard las. Ok ? Tais-toi ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans le 'je vais partir » Rem' ? C'était un avertissement ! On ne peut vraiment pas leur désobéir, en tout cas pas aussi ouvertement ! Je dois les suivre, et sauver nos mères avant que le pire n'arrive. Je dois les suivre Remus. Y'a pas de place pour nous dans cette phrase ! »

Remus resta un instant à fixer son regard dans celui de Joshua avec une expression calme. Mais quand il prit la parole, sa voix tremblait.

« C'était moi ? demanda-t-il.  
Qu'est-ce que tu...  
Ce garçon qui te plaisait... c'était moi ?  
Je...»

Joshua lâcha Remus. Cette discussion tournait vraiment mal. Puis, lentement, Remus sourit. Un sourire doux et sûr de lui, bien propre à Remus.

« Je pars avec toi. » dit il simplement.

Hein ? Il part avec... Oooh, non non non non non...

« Non, Remus, ne commence pas ! Tu ne viendras pas avec moi !  
Si ! répliqua calmement Remus en croisant les bras.  
Et nous aussi ! » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour trouver James et Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

« Vous êtes là depuis quand vous ?  
On vient d'arriver, on vous cherchait ! Expliqua James. Alors, on va où ?  
**ON** ne va nulle part ! **JE** vais...  
Poser sa candidature dans les camps mangemorts ! répondit sagement Remus.  
Vrai ? fit Sirius, sourcils levés et petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas pour chanter 'gloire au seigneur des ténèbres' cette fois, au moins?  
Non, pour sauver nos mères ! S'impatienta Joshua. Et je suis en train de perdre un temps précieux alors...  
Minute, je suis le meneur de la bande, et toi le plus jeune donc je décide si je te fais perdre du temps ou pas ! Coupa James. Et je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! En plus il s'agit aussi de ma mère !  
Je... soit, mais...  
Et moi je viens aussi ! interrompit Sirius en croisant les bras. Sans mon géni, vous ne survivrez pas !  
Ton quoi !  
Josh', c'est vexant ! fit Sirius d'une petite voix plaintive absolument ridicule, en prenant un air de chien battu.  
Quand à moi, je suis le plus à même de modérer vos ardeurs ! Acheva Remus avec un clin d'œil vers les deux autres. Donc on ne se sépare pas, c'est clair ?  
Compris ! Dirent en chœur Sirius et James.  
Non ! s'écria Firetail.  
Allons chercher ce dont on a besoin et partons sauver les vieux ! » Claironna Patfoot

Et sans laisser plus de place aux protestations de Joshua, ils avancèrent dans l'escalier menant à la tour des griffondors.


	11. Chapter 11

**La grotte :**

Il était une fois, dans le grand hall de Poudlard, un jeune serpentard du nom de Severus Rogue, qui perdit enfin patience, après une demi-heure d'attentes et d'argumentations inutiles au milieu de la nuit :

« Vous avez bien besoin de moi, dit il d'une vois doucereuse particulièrement désagréable, mais dois-je vous rappeler, messieurs, que ce n'est pas mon cas ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne dit rien, fatigué lui aussi de cette histoire. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas croisés Rusard par ici ! Et puis Severus n'était pas familier à la cause de cette attente : Firetail !  
Joshua, malgré les protestations de James et de Sirius, avait tenu à emmener pour ce court séjour un sac à dos plein à craquer dont, dans un soucis d'ordre, il s'était sentit obligé de faire l'inventaire à minuit au beau milieu du grand hall... le seul à ne rien dire était Remus, qui se contentait de l'aider, pensant qu'à deux ça irait plus vite.

« C'est presque finit ! » les rassura Moony en remettant deux sachets de velours rouges dans le sac. « Josh', qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il plus bas à son ami, hyper concentré à tenter de ranger deux boites métalliques symétriquement l'une à l'autre.  
Noix concassées. Répondit laconiquement le rouquin en pinçant les lèvres, tout à sa tâche.  
Et à quoi ça va te servir ? S'étonna le loup-garou.  
Tu as mis les deux sachets à gauche ! Paniqua-t-il. Il fallait en mettre un à droite !  
Joshua, boucle là ! Réprimanda James. Tu parles trop fort, et dépêche un peu bon sang ! Laisse ce sachet à gauche, range tes boites et ferme ton sac ! Enfin, t'avais dit que tu rallerais plus ! »

Joshua soupira et consentit à grande peine à fermer son sac et à le remettre sur son dos. Severus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de soulagement, puis ouvrit la grande porte. Ils sortirent dans le parc, où ils sortirent au cœur de la nuit. Leur direction : Près Au Lard.

« On aurait pu emprunter le passage de la sorcière borgne. Chuchota Prongs à l'oreille de Patfoot.  
Nous ne devons pas nous cacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. Nous n'avons pas de point de rendez-vous précis, on pourrait se retrouver sur le chemin. »

James se tu, impressionné malgré lui par les qualités auditives du serpentard. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elles ne valaient pas celles de Firetail. Il s'arrêta brusquement et stoppa Rogue avec lui en lui prenant le poignet.

« Et pourquoi sont-ils derrière nous ? demanda-t-il en montrant des silhouettes encapuchonnées se détachant à peine de la pénombre, à soixante mètre d'eux.  
'Sont peut-être en retard ? » Proposa Sirius avec un petit sourire made in lui.

Rogue, quand à lui, se crispa légèrement. Il faut dire que quand votre ennemi vous tient par la main, vous avez tendance à être mal à l'aise. Joshua s'empressa de le lâcher avec une grimace de dégoût et s'essuya la main sans discrétion avec un mouchoir blanc sortit de sa poche. Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

« Attendons qu'ils soient à notre niveau. Souffla-t-il simplement  
T'as les mains moites, Snivellus... marmonna Firetail en continuant à s'essuyer les siennes désespérément. Comme si tu pouvais pas te contenter d'avoir les cheveux gras...  
Cash, tu as plutôt intérêt à te la fermer ! Gronda Severus.  
Ola, tout doux Snivellus, on ne mord pas le petit Firetail ! fit James en se mettant entre eux, baguette en main.  
Lâchez ça ! » S'écria une voix froide et légèrement traînante.

James ne baissa pas sa baguette mais observa les quatre mangemorts se tenant, masqués, face à eux. Celui qui avait parlé était grand, fin et droit comme un i, et les fentes de son masque laissaient filtrer des yeux bleu azur particulièrement aiguisés. Sirius, qui connaissait depuis un bout de temps ce regard, obligea doucement James à baisser son bras, tout en fixant cette personne qui eut un rire sec et sans joie.

« Black, comme c'est... étrange de te voir ici ! dit encore l'homme aux yeux bleus.  
Par contre, toi, je ne suis pas surpris, Malefoy ! répliqua Sirius avec un sourire qui le faisait ressembler à un chien montrant les crocs.  
Alors comme ça tu viens, avec tes amis, te battre dans notre camp ? Qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Tu sais que tes parents vont être ravis de ce revirement ?  
Ca ou autre chose, tu sais que ma famille n'en a rien à faire de moi !  
De toi, sûrement... mais de ton frère... »

Sirius se raidit. Son frère ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait plus vu avec son groupe d'amis serpentards depuis un bout de temps...

« Sirius, ne t'en fais pas, on le reverra, comme les autres. » souffla James en mettant un main sur l'épaule de Patfoot.

Evidement, son frère, le seul qui n'avait pas encore trouvé son camp ! Ses parents ne lui en avaient bien sûr pas parlés ! Oui, ils seront heureux de retrouver leur dernier larbin...

Joshua et Remus, pendant ce temps, se faisaient inspecter par les trois autres encapuchonnés. L'un d'entre eux, plus grand et costaud que les autres, se livrait à de la fouille au corps brutal sur le loup-garou, tandis qu'un autre aux mains fines et longues, comme deux araignées blafardes particulièrement répugnantes, fouillait le rouquin, qui se mordait la joue pour ne pas hurler ou faire un geste qu'il pourrait regretter... même si on lui froissait ses vêtements et qu'on le tripotait sans retenue, il fallait qu'il garde son calme. A son grand soulagement, ils ne fouillèrent pas son sac, mais par contre ils se virent tout les quatre retirer leur baguette. Severus eut un sourire narquois.

« Nous sommes sortis du territoire de Poudlard. Informa le gars aux longues mains. Nous allons transplaner avec vous jusqu'à l'endroit prévu. C'est bon Rogue, tu peux partir !  
Ouf, enfin ! soupira le serpentard.  
Une minute, il ne vient pas avec nous ? demandèrent James et Joshua en même temps.  
Pourquoi, je vais vous manquer les tapettes ? » demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.

James ne dit rien, mais Joshua rougit en baissant les yeux à cette appellation trop juste à son goût. Les trois autres le remarquèrent et en furent, pour deux d'entre eux, surpris, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

« Je ne compte pas manquer mes aspics blancs, contrairement à vous ! »

Il partit en arrière et, presque aussitôt, les quatre mangemorts transplanèrent avec leurs passagers...

Ils atterrirent devant une grande grotte sombre, les pieds dans l'eau... de l'eau ? Ils étaient en bord de mer ?... Firetail grimaça fortement en sentant l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses chaussures vernies cent fois. James passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura :

« J'espère quand même qu'on va rentrer avant que Lily ne s'inquiète... »

Sirius rit, de son rire ressemblant à un aboiement et Remus sourit à son tours. Ils suivirent un peu plus silencieusement les mangemorts qui, baguettes à la main, les guidaient dans la grotte. Les chaussures des garçons faisaient des bruits de « splotch » agaçants, et ils regardaient tout autours d'eux avec curiosité. La roche était luisante, lisse et tout paraissait plus mystérieux encore avec la lumière rougeâtre des baguettes. Ils avancèrent durant une bonne heure, sans halte, toujours tout droit, et dans un silence religieux.   
Après que cette heure interminable fut passée, se montra au bout du chemin un croisement. Ils allaient continuer quand un sifflement se fit entendre, et c'est en faisant un bond de deux mètres en arrière que James laissa passer un serpent de taille appréciable, rampant vers la gauche.

« C'est quoi ce truc ! s'écria Prongs, la main sur la poitrine.  
Naguini. Répondit laconiquement Malefoy. Nous devons le suivre.  
Suivre ce serpent ?répéta Remus, interloqué. Pour ma part il ne m'inspire aucune confiance...  
J'ai dit, nous devons le suivre, et sans discussion ! » répliqua l'homme sèchement en pointant sa baguette sur le lycanthrope.

Alors ils le suivirent. L'ombre du serpent, éclairé comme le reste par les minces faisceaux lumineux, se mouvait gracieusement, rampant et sifflant, mais ne se retournant jamais, comme si il n'avait pas conscience de leur présence. Au bout d'encore une demi-heure, les garçons, fourbus, virent une lumière verdâtre au bout de leur tunnel. Pressés par les mangemorts, ils pénétrèrent dans une immense caverne, haute comme une cathedrale...  
Elle était meublée avec un goût tout serpentardesque, comme Joshua s'en fit intérieurement la remarque. Comme si quelqu'un vivait ici depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et comptait y rester. Leurs pas résonnaient dans un échos lugubre et ils virent, là, au centre de la pièce, sur un canapé et entouré de quelques mangemorts encapuchonnés, ils virent, pour la première fois de leur vie, celui qu'ils auraient crus ne jamais rencontrer...


	12. Chapter 12

**Premier test:**

Les quatre jeunes hommes se crispèrent sous le regard imposant de Lord Voldemort. Un regard reptilien, rouge et aiguisé. Un regard qui obligeait le respect. Et surtout, capable de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour Joshua, c'était le regard de l'épouvante.  
Sur sa bouche sans lèvres, un sourire carnassier s'étirait, suintant d'un petit quelque chose de possessif. Comme dans sa voix aigue et sifflante :

« Approchez, messieurs ! Approchez, que je vois mieux ceux qui ont essayés de me tenir tête ! »

Joshua et James avaient d'un coup l'air malade, alors qu'on les poussait en avant.

« Quatre ! Constata le Lord avec satisfaction. Un de plus que ce que j'avais prévu ! Avance, jeune homme, n'ais pas peur. »

Remus frissonna et fit deux pas hésitants. Un mangemort, d'une carrure impressionnante, l'obligea à avancer jusqu'à être à genoux aux pieds du fauteuil. Joshua sentit son estomac se serrer. Voldemort prit sèchement le menton de Moony et le releva pour planter ses yeux rouges dans ceux de miel du Maraudeur. Remus semblait souffrir de ce regard, mais le sourire de Voldemort s'élargissait toujours plus avec cruauté.

« Un loup-garou, voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment ravi. Hélas, tu t'obstines à effacer de ton esprit tout ce qui concerne tes amis, Remus Lupin. C'est inutile, tu sais ? Alors, mes enfants, que cachez-vous ? »

James, déterminé, s'avança immédiatement et, à trois mètre d'eux, se transforma en cerf. Sirius le regarda avec un sourire et se transforma en chien, à son tour. Firetail n'ayant pas d'autres choix pris sa forme d'écureuil.

« Des animagus ? S'étonna encore Voldemort avec délice. Si jeunes, si intelligents... Bravo messieurs. Je sens que vous pourrez m'être d'une grande utilité, tous les quatre.  
Si vous relâchez nos parents ! dit James qui, comme les autres, avait repris forme humaine.  
Pas encore, Potter, pas encore. Et saches que tu n'as rien à m'ordonner : le maître ici, c'est moi. Endoloris ! »

Un hurlement de douleur vrilla les tympans sensibles de Firetail quand Prongs tomba à terre, secoué de tremblements convulsifs. Après quelques secondes, Voldemort lâcha prise et James soupira, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Sirius et Remus l'aidaient à se relever. Joshua, lui, se tenait toujours les oreilles douloureusement, les yeux fermés, n'ayant pas conscience de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.  
Deux mains osseuses et glacées prirent les siennes et les écarta lentement. Horrifié, il ouvrit les yeux sur le Lord Noir qui l'observait de haut en bas, l'air songeur, comme si il évaluait la marchandise.

« Joshua Cash... Un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ou pas plus de dix centimètres... Le maniaque, d'après Severus ? »

Joshua se contenta d'acquiescer, sous le choc de ce contact trop réel.

« Une ouie fine, mais sensible, une vue parfaite, un toucher surdéveloppé, donc une nervosité excessive... tu as l'esprit vif, Lucius a prit beaucoup de plaisir à le contrôler. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais un rire très particulier ! »

Joshua rougit et acquiesça de nouveau. Maintenant il savait à qui il devait l'épisode de la volière, et les agressions sur les élèves.

« Ta mère peut être fière, voilà une progéniture exemplaire ! »

Il ri, un rire glacial qui rappela cruellement à Josh' son propre rire. Voldemort le lâcha enfin et se rapprocha de Patfoot. Firetail se massa les poignets, puis chercha à défroisser sa robe de sorcier, en tremblant.

« Black, repris le sorcier, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Donc, tu es un animagus... un chien, voilà qui te va à merveille ! Severus m'avait laissé entendre que tu avais la fâcheuse manie de remuer la queue... »

Sirius rougit de honte à cette allusion crue sur sa sexualité débordante.

« Un héritage magique excellent ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! »

Sirius eut un sourire forcé qui contractait étrangement son beau visage de play-boy.

« Et James Potter ! Ah, bon joueur de quidditch...  
Le meilleur... coupa James, haletant.  
Modeste ! Aussi bon héritier, bonne lignée... dommage que tu sortes avec cette... sang-de-bourbe ! J'espère pour toi que cela changera !  
A quoi bon ? Un bon espion doit savoir se fondre dans la masse, avec elle c'est si facile ! »

En d'autres temps, Joshua se serait demandé si il n'aurait pas fallu tout rapporter à Lily... Mais là, sa seule pensée était de se rapprocher, désespérément, de Moony. Celui-ci ne devait pas se sentir très bien, il passait et repassait sa main sur son front moite. Alors qu'il allait enfin lui prendre la main, la voix du Seigneur de Ténèbre claqua dans l'air comme un fouet :

« Que fais-tu, Joshua ?  
Il... il a sa chemise qui... sort de son pantalon... » Bredouilla-t-il en rentrant la-dîte chemise dans le-dit pantalon, frôlant par là la fesse droite de Remus qui rougit de malaise, autant que Firetail d'ailleurs...

Voldemort ri devant cette situation ridicule. Il ne s'était plus amusé autant depuis longtemps, avant l'arrivée de ces quatre là.

« C'est bien la première fois que je mets à l'épreuve des Griffondors ! Ricana-t-il.  
A... A l'épreuve ? Répéta James.  
Evidement andouille, tu ne croyais pas qu'il nous prendrait si il n'était pas sûr de notre bonne volonté ? Répliqua Sirius, qui n'en était pas plus heureux.  
Effectivement Black. Je n'aime pas laisser filtrer les traîtres, ça fait tâche dans mon décor. »

Quelques mangemorts rirent bruyamment mais un regard de leur maître suffit à les faire taire.  
Remus tourna enfin les yeux vers Joshua, et quand il rencontra ces deux billes beiges tellement troublées, il lui sourit tendrement. Joshua, par habitude, ne lui rendit qu'un petit étirement du coin des lèvres.  
Voldemort passa rapidement entre eux, les séparant d'un air enjoué qui le rendait plus effrayant encore.

« Vous semblez fort bien vous entendre, tous les deux. Remarqua-t-il.  
Tous les quatre ! Intervint Sirius.  
Non Black, je ne parle pas d'amitié ! » Ricana Voldemort.

Il les regarda longuement, puis prit Joshua par ses boucles rousses et pencha sa tête en arrière, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Outre ce second contact froid et désagréable, Joshua sentait sa cervelle bouillir dans ce regard. Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, des souvenirs surgirent en flashs à ses yeux.

Sa première rencontre avec Remus durant la cérémonie de répartition, toutes les nuits de pleines lunes en sa compagnie, ces moment frustrants, à seize ans, ou même pendant les cours le lycanthrope provoquait en lui toutes ces réactions si gênantes, son dernier anniversaire, le couloir, le baiser...

« Très intéressant. » commenta Voldemort en lâchant Joshua, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le seigneur des ténèbres le poussa brutalement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

« Apprend à te calmer, Joshua ! Je ne t'ais encore rien fait... »

Joshua releva dans un coin de sa tête que le Lord Noir était plus bavard et vicieux qu'il ne l'avait cru... Voldemort prit fermement le bras de Remus et ordonna qu'on les laisse seuls tous les trois. Sirius et James s'y opposèrent immédiatement :

« Nous restons ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive ! Prévint James.  
Si vous devenez des notre, vous serez sans doute tous séparé messieurs ! Maintenant sortez moi ça d'ici ! » Ordonna-t-il aux mangemorts en lançant un bref Doloris à James, dont le cris brûla les oreilles de Joshua.

Une fois tous sortis, Remus atterrit sans ménagement sur les genoux de Firetail, alors que Voldemort prenait noblement place en face d'eux. Surpris et inquiets, les deux garçons de pipèrent mot et le loup garou se contenta de quitter les genoux de Joshua pour le bras du fauteuil.

« Nous voilà seuls messieurs. Annonça Voldemort. Et parce que je veux tout connaître de mes fidèles, vous allez répondre à mes questions. Sinon, vous avez constatés que je peux vous forcer à y répondre. Remus, quels sont tes qualités, tes points forts ? »

Moony réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Ma lycanthropie m'offre une bonne audition, et une force peu banale... et bien sûr, je suis un loup-garou une fois pas mois... »

Ca lui coûtait d'en parler, Josh le savait, même si, tout occupé à fixer une mèche de longs cheveux châtains sortis du catogan, que Remus s'empressa de renouer, il n'écoutait que distraitement.

« Et toi Joshua, connais-tu tes qualités ?  
Oui. » Répondit le rouquin honnêtement et courageusement en tournant ses yeux beiges dans ceux rouge de son vis-à-vis.

Il savait bien ce que Lord Voldemort voudrait de lui. Il savait bien, qu'il était le plus faible des quatre, et que cet autre allait chercher à y remédier. Mais comment, ça... Il inspira profondément, se recoiffa d'une main experte, défroissa le bas de sa robe et commença à énoncer :

« Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, j'ais des sens très développés. Ceci est du, sans doute, à mes transformations animagus. Remus m'a offert un livre sur les écureuils magique qui m'a beaucoup appris. Comme l'animal, je suis habile, vif d'esprit, je suis discret, peut me faufiler partout et échapper à beaucoup de situations, et puis j'ais un goût très prononcé pour les noisettes. »

Voldemort étira de nouveau son affreux sourire satisfait et amusé.

« Oui, tu as toutes ces qualités... alors, Moony... »

Remus frissonna d'horreur. Entendre son surnom de la bouche de cet être même plus humain avait le don de lui donner des sueurs froides.

« Oui ? demanda prudemment le lycanthrope.  
Oui maître, Moony, voyons ! Réprimanda Voldemort.  
Oui, maître ? Répéta sagement le jeune homme.  
Je suis assez content de toi... veux-tu être avec Firetail ? »

Ce fut à Joshua de frissonner d'horreur.

« Avec lui, maître ? »

Aucun de deux garçons n'osait chercher à comprendre cette phrase.

« Oui, travailler en binôme, et avoir une chance de vivre avec lui, sous ma protection. Es-tu attaché à Joshua, Remus ?  
Je... »

Il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, se tu et baissa les yeux. Grave erreur.

« Endoloris ! »

Un nouveau cri empecha Joshua de réagir auprès de son meilleur ami, qui se tordait de douleur sur le tapis. Saleté de grotte, saleté d'échos !

« Aimes-tu Joshua, Remus ?  
Oui, oui, comme un fou ! Haleta-t-il précipitamment entre ses cris, qui cessèrent aussitôt.  
Et vois où cela te mène... Es-tu prêt à tout pour lui ?  
Oui... murmura Remus, toujours allongé par terre.  
Endoloris ! »

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Joshua qui sentit la plus vive douleur de sa vie transpercer chaque parcelle de sa peau.

« Plus fort, Moony ! Ordonna Voldemort.  
Oui ! Cria Remus en se précipitant vers le rouquin. Arrêtez ! Josh' ! »

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres leva le sortilège et Joshua, tremblant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, commença à pleurer. C'était un cauchemar. Il les avait tous traînés dans un cauchemar !

« Joshua, shut, pleures pas, respire et calme-toi, Josh'... voilà, doucement ! Bien... bien Josh', voilà, souffle, souffle bien, inspire fort et souffle...  
Tu es très doué pour l'apaiser, plus qu'il ne l'est lui-même ! Remarqua dédaigneusement le Lord. Laisse-le et reprenons notre discussion.  
Mais... !  
Remus, ne m'oblige pas à recommencer. Es-tu capable de tuer pour lui ? Ou mieux... de mordre ? »

Remus, horrifié, se releva lentement en fixant Joshua qui était toujours recroquevillé au sol, en position fœtal, des larmes coulant abondement sur ses joues. Il ne répondit pas.

« Endoloris ! »


	13. Chapter 13

**Tu m'aimes ? Moi je ne m'aimes pas:**

« Moony, c'est bon, dramatise pas ! » s'énerva James.

Sa voix paraissait lointaine à Joshua.

« Je dramatise, moi ! Mais j'ais rien dit ! Se défendit le lycanthrope.  
Raah, j'ais mal aux cotes...  
Prongs, cesse de pleurnicher ! répliqua Sirius.  
Oh, ça va hein ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a reçut deux doloris ! »

Pour sûr... Firetail, lui, avait mal partout...

« Bon, Moony, pourquoi tires-tu une tête de dix pieds de longs ? demanda plus gentiment Sirius. Tu es celui qui s'en sort le mieux !  
Sûr, moi qui a toujours voulu être un mangemort bouffeur de viande crue ! Ironisa Remus avec amertume.  
Je ne comprend rien et ça m'énerve ! s'écria James, qui semblait furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait passé comme épreuve, pourquoi t'a-t-il fait plus confiance à toi qu'à Sirius par exemple, et qu'est-ce qui se passe, Merlin, entre toi et Joshua !  
Heu, les gars... Appela Sirius.  
Lord Voldemort n'a confiance en personne, il a torturé Josh' jusqu'à ce que je jure de revenir à la prochaine pleine lune, et je n'ais rien à dire sur ma relation avec mon meilleur ami !  
LES GARS ! Gueula Patfoot. Fire' est réveillé ! »

En effet, Joshua émergeait lentement, constatant qu'il se trouvait dans le lit rouge et or de la salle sur demande, organisé quand ils faisaient des blagues nocturnes... Sirius était assis sur ses pieds, et Remus et James se faisaient face, assis à une petite table en bois, penchés en avant comme près à se battre.  
Firetail se redressa douloureusement sur l'oreiller. Aussitôt, Remus se leva précipitamment et vint poser, inquiet, une main sur son front chaud.

« Moony, laisse le, c'est pas un gosse ! S'impatienta James.  
Prongs, c'est le plus jeune de nous quatre et on se doit de le protéger.  
Il n'a rien reçut de plus que nous !  
Si ! Trois Doloris de plus que toi, James !  
Tu...  
Tu sais qu'il est cent fois plus fragile que nous, James ! Cria Remus en le dardant de son regard bestial. Tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas ce sortilège comme nous ! Il aurait pu en crever, mais toi, tu t'en fous ? »

Joshua voulu intervenir, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand Remus et James se mirent à jouer à celui qui crierait le plus fort. Sirius, toujours au bout du lit, soupira, se transforma en chien et, marchant sur la couette, il vint frotter sa truffe humide contre les doigts crispés de Firetail, réclamant à force de regards de chiens battus des caresses que le rouquin ne lui refusa aucunement.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas de puces, hein, Paddy... » Prévint-il d'une voix enrouée.

Sirius, en guise de réponse, lui lécha, avec abondance de salive, la joue. Horrifié, Joshua chercha son mouchoir, avant de capituler, se rendant compte qu'il était en boxer... James sortit en claquant la porte et Remus se laissa tomber, las, plus fatigué que jamais, sur sa chaise, lançant un regard amusé et coupable en direction de Joshua, occupé à tenter d'éloigner le museau baveur de son nez à présent tout luisant.

« Sirius, suffit, range ta langue, sale clebs va ! » s'écria Cash. Mais arrête ! Pousse toi ! Allez, Paddy, j'en peux plus ! Non, arrête, pas les cheveux, t'es dégoûtant ! »

Retentit son rire avec éclat, plongeant Remus dans une stupéfaction légèrement redondante. C'était un rire qui donnait au doux visage de Josh' un air de folie douce. Un rire nasillard, cruel, presque lointain, mais tout ceci n'était qu'impression. Et Sirius, ravi à ce son, continua de plus belle son jeu. Parce que c'était un rire, après tout, sincère, et bien qu'il surprenne et face peur un peu, il était beau. Quand le chien recula, cependant, Josh prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait et se tu, tournant son visage rouge et apeuré contre l'oreiller.

oh, c'est pas vrai... pas encore, pas ça... se répétait-il au fond de son esprit.

Sirius se retransforma, affalé ainsi sur son camarade, et Remus s'approcha du rouquin pour le retourner, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Arrête de te cacher caque fois que tu manifeste ta joie... ce n'est pas une honte de rire, ou sourire...  
Et j'adore ton rire ! » Renchérit Patfoot.

Joshua fit une moue agacée et baissa les yeux, comme en colère contre lui-même... dans un conflit intérieure.

Je ne suis qu'un abrutit... un stupide môme chieur, voilà ce que je suis...

Et tandis qu'il remuait ses sombres pensées, Remus, sans vraiment faire attention à Sirius, avait rapproché son visage très, très près. Il ne s'attendait pas à être repoussé avec tant de force et de hargne. Joshua, furieux, se leva.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, peut-être, de me faire ça, devant Sirius en plus ! Et bah pas moi ! Vas-tu cesser cette idiotie ! »

Remus resta sans voix et Sirius en retrait, ne comprenant plus du tout ce qui se passait.

« Je... idioties ?... Mais !... »

Joshua ne dit rien, juste un juron en retrouvant ses vêtements en boules dans un coin, et qu'il s'empressa, d'un sort tient, on a récupéré nos baguettes, bien de les défroisser avant de commencer à s'habiller. Remus reprit ses esprits :

« Mais, tout ce que Voldemort a dit, et le couloir, et... Mais enfin, tu m'as entendus le dire, non ? »

Josh', en chemise et boxer, leva ses yeux délavés vers lui.

« Entendu quoi, Rem' ? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné, mais surtout très tendu. Je ne t'ais jamais entendu lui répondre. Ce foutu échos me rendait sourd, et quand j'étais torturé, crois bien que je n'étais pas en mesure de t'écouter... »

Remus, le regard ambré voilé, se rassit sur sa chaise sans un mot de plus.

« Joshua... commença Sirius, inquiet pour Moony.  
Je vais voir James. »

Remus le laissa partir. Il aurait été si simple de tout lui redire, de tout lui avouer, d'arrêter de fuir comme il l'avait fait, de ne plus jouer, et d'obliger son compagnon à en faire de même. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il comprenait bien que Joshua savait tout ça... et que ça le rongeait.

« Ecoute Moon'... fit Sirius en prenant place en face de lui. Je sais pas trop depuis quand vous vous tournez autours, vous deux, mais ça semble réciproque... tu devrais le lui dire, non ?  
Il le sait. Répondit le loup-garou. Il n'est pas vraiment en colère contre moi, il est en colère contre lui... il est paniqué... il crois que j'ais accepté de mordre des innocents à cause de lui.  
Ce qui n'est pas faux.  
Je ne veux pas le faire. Mais effectivement, ce n'est pas faux. Dis... tu es trop sage, Paddy, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Le brun lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais, dit il d'un air détaché, j'ais appris que les chiens, quand ils ne remuaient plus la queue, se mettaient à penser. »

Remus le regarda, sceptique. Sirius soupira et leva les yeux.

« Joe est une fille adorable ! Elle est jolie, pas bête, et elle est capable de me faire rire ! Ca, ce n'est pas donné à toutes les filles !  
Ah, je vois... effectivement, les bourdes de notre rédactrice ont de quoi faire sourire. J'suis content pour vous deux.  
Oh, c'n'est pas encore fait, faut encore que j'lui demande... »

Dans le couloire, durant ce temps, Joshua rejoignait sa salle commune, son sac à dos toujours plein et inutile sur le dos. Il marchait, furieux, et le portrait s'était à peine ouvert qu'il entra rageusement. Il posa son sac, et un cri suraiguë se fit entendre :

« Joshuaaaaa ! »

Une petite tornade brune le pris dans ses bras. De toute évidence, Cathy s'était inquiétée.

« Joshua, mais où vous étiez ! James a refusé de m'en parler ! Vous avez loupés l'ASPICs blanc de ce matin, et vous n'êtes pas venus manger, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, oh Merlin, Joshua, t'as pas l'air bien, tu es tout pâle, ça va ! Que s'est-il passé ! Oh, vous êtes partit faire des bêtises, hein, et...  
Cathy, calme-toi par pitié ! Implora le rouquin qui semblait poindre le mal de tête. On est là, on va très bien, désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Mais là, tu froisses ma chemise, alors si tu pouvais... »

La petite brunette le lâcha, sachant à quel point il détestait qu'on dérange ses affaires, et ses petites joues rondes et roses se rehaussèrent sous l'effet d'un petit sourire d'excuse. Vous savez, un joli sourire qui vous fait tout pardonner ? Et Joshua, songeant faiblement à la remarque de Remus quelques minutes plus tôt, se força à sourire aussi, sincèrement. Elle rougie de façon adorable et balbutia un petit : « T'es encore plus mignon quand tu souris » qu'il releva avec une petite inquiétude, et une très forte gène.  
Josh regarda autours de lui. Joe, recroquevillée sur un canapé, les yeux rivés devant elle en dévorant une tablette de chocolat, semblait elle aussi en proie à une belle crise de nerfs. Il pouvait également entendre les cris de Lily qui frappait la porte du dortoir des garçons en essayant d'y déloger James. Il s'approcha de Josephine, avec Cathy, et ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de la jeune reporter.

« Heu, Joe ? Appela doucement Firetail.  
Mmh ? fit elle avant d'engloutir un autre carré de chocolat, ses yeux toujours fixes devant elle.  
Ca va ? »

Elle se contenta de soupirer avec désespoir, sans répondre. Il releva les yeux vers Cat' et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

« Elle était très inquiète pour Sirius...  
Et toi tu as faillit lancer un avis de rechercher pour retrouver Joshua... marmonna Joe.  
Bon, elle l'était pour vous, comme nous toutes, et quand l'examinateur est passé à côté d'elle, et bien... elle a sursautée et renversée sa bouteille d'encre...  
Sur lui ? » S'étonna Joshua.

Joe s'enfila deux carrés d'un coup.

« Ce sera un miracle si j'ais pas T ! Marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine. Sirius est rentré, alors ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir, en tournant enfin les yeux vers Joshua, qui acquiesça.

La gymnastique du sourire lui semblait de moins en moins difficile. Et Joe sembla trouver ce sourire réconfortant, car elle lança :

« Enfin un scoop pour la gazette de Poudlard : Joshua Cash est capable de lever les deux coins de sa bouche en même temps, et haut en plus !  
C'est bon, c'est bon ! » Coupa Firetail avec une moue boudeuse.

Joe lui tendit un bout de chocolat, qu'il regarda, un sourcil levé.

« Chocolat noisette, je sais que t'adore ça ! Prends ! » Insista-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait connaître tous ses goûts (il était déjà suspicieux depuis qu'elle lui avait offert, à son anniversaire, une chemise moldue bordeaux) et prit le carré de friandise qu'il mangea lentement, histoire de mieux savourer que la gourmande demoiselle.

« James, j'en ais marre, je ne tiens vraiment pas à parler à la porte tout le reste de la journée, alors ouvre !  
Non !  
Potter ! Je l'ouvrirais de force si tu m'y obliges !  
Et bien vas-y, Evans, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! »

Cathy, affolée, se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil pour courir en direction de la rouquine. D'ailleurs, la perspective de voir le couple de griffondor se livrer à un duel magique dans la salle commune ne séduisait pas plus Joshua et Josephine, ni Sirius et Remus qui, à peine entré, sortirent aussitôt.  
Joe regarda les maraudeurs s'enfuir, puis fixa le rouquin, qui finissait distraitement son bout de chocolat, le dos soudain très raide.

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier que vous êtes sortis, cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'en haut on ne criait plus.  
Je ne tiens pas à donner une interview...  
Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu sais, nous on sait que c'était pas de ta faute !  
Merci Joe, mais...  
Et je ne cherche pas à mettre ça dans ma gazette, j'ais déjà publiée mon article, sous la censure de Mc.Go' en plus !  
La voix est libre ? » Demanda Sirius en s'engouffrant de nouveau dans la salle commune, suivit de près par Remus.

Joe acquiesça, en se retournant précipitamment vers lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres, avant de glisser du canapé et de tomber sur le tapis. Sirius, en riant, alla l'aider à se relever, et l'entraîna en haut voir ce qu'il s'y passait.  
Joshua croisa bras et jambes et tourna obstinément la tête à l'inverse de la direction lupinienne.

« Firetail...  
Nous n'avons rien fait pour nos parents. »

Il avait sortit ça, certes avec une réelle inquiétude, mais plus pour dévier la conversation avant qu'elle ne parte sur les sujets glissants. Quelque part dans son dortoir, la montre offerte par James devait faire un vacarme d'enfer à force de vibrer...

« James et Sirius les ont vus... ils vont bien... »

L'excuse tombait à l'eau...

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, Josh'. C'est toi qui me fuis à présent. Et ce type ignoble n'a rien à voir dans notre histoire. Tu ne comprends rien ma parole ! Ca n'a jamais été que l'on ne pouvait pas, mais bien que tu ne voulais pas ! Je te...  
NON ! Tu ne me connais pas, pas du tout, tu connais mes mensonges, tu ne me connais pas moi ! Tu m'aimes ! Et bah moi je me déteste ! Parfaitement, je me hais ! Et d'ailleurs, tu n'aimes qu'une enveloppe, tu n'aimes qu'une coquille, le fruit tu n'y a jamais goûté ! Et cette enveloppe, je te la laisse, à présent ! Je n'en ais rien à faire ! Voldemort veut me recruter en échange de la vie de ma mère, il recrutera le vrai Joshua, le seul que le pouvoir et le sang peut exciter ! LE VRAI ! »

Et il partit, bousculant là le lycanthrope ahuris.

Dans la nuit...

Après une heure passée sur son lit, sans bouger, sans ciller, Joshua du se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était trompé depuis le début. Rien ne l'avait plus éloigné de Remus que son aptitude à fuir ce dont il avait peur. Où était son courage, sa générosité, sa présence sociale ? Où était-il parmi ce drap de mensonges ? Il l'ignorait. Et autant qu'il fuyait cet amour après lequel il avait tant couru, il se fuyait lui-même. Sa plus grande peur... cet être dont il connaissait toutes les pulsions les plus destructrices. Car après tout, il avait un long passé d'ombres derrière lui. Et si il avait réussi à le cacher aux yeux du monde par la suite, deux personnes s'en souvenaient bien, et s'en souviendraient toujours.

Ses parents. Qui avait pu, mieux que lui, foutre en l'air la vie de ses parents ? Tout petit déjà, si tenté qu'il ait jamais été petit pour son âge, il avait déjà l'âme d'un maraudeur. Sa magie, qu'il avait plutôt bien appris à maîtriser très jeune, avait servi à falsifier bon nombre de papiers importants, à brûler beaucoup d'œuvres d'arts, et à peindre en bordeaux tout ce qu'il trouvait, car c'était un couleur qui lui rappelait celle du sang. Et il n'avait jamais payé les conséquences de ses actes. Quand on avait accusé sa mère de fraude au ministère, quand il avait brûlé la précieuse bibliothèque de son père, quand il avait peint toute une assemblée de puissants sorciers, on ne lui avait rien dit. Alors il recommençait, avec un plaisir malsain, riant à pleins poumons.  
Seule chose qui pouvait le calmer, c'était son horreur du désordre. Toujours, après ses méfaits, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, et la re-rangeait, encore et encore. Qu'importe que ce soit inutile. Il ne pouvait vivre dans cette pièce sans l'ordonner. Cent fois il refaisait son lit, revoyait la symétrie de ses livres sur ses étagères, dépoussiérait son bureau, repliait ses vêtements et les rangeait dans son armoire... Et quand tout cela était finit, il s'allongeait sur ses draps, et hurlait. Qu'il ait cinq ou dix ans, tout se répétait avec exactitude. Et ses parents l'aimaient, et ses parents le laissaient faire...  
Jusqu'à ce que son père tombe malade. Là, tout avait changé. Ils avaient changés, il avait changé... Son père était devenu un vieillard aigri, sa mère une accro au boulot, et lui... il était devenu Firetail.

Alors, qui était il ? Peu importe. Qui voulait-il être ? Il se leva lentement, silencieusement, et se dirigea vers le lit en face du sien. Il entrouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin, s'engouffra par cette espace et les referma aussitôt. D'abord, il se transforma. Le petit écureuil grimpa sur le lit, agilement. Il se rapprocha de ce visage tendu, tout doucement, et déposa une de ses minuscules pattes sur les lèvres sèches. L'endormi ouvrit les yeux. Joshua repris forme humaine pour fixer ces yeux de miel, un doigt toujours posé sur ses lèvres. Presque immédiatement, ce doigt fut remplacé par sa propre bouche.  
Cette fois, pour la première fois, aucun des deux ne se sépara de l'autre. Ils approfondirent le contacte avec douceure et hésitation. Après ce véritable et doux premier baiser, Joshua ferma les yeux et murmura, la gorge serrée :

« Tu es inconscient de tout ce que je suis, en vérité, Moony. Mais peu importe. Celui avec qui je veux être, c'est toi. Et puisque tu sembles l'accepter... tu es à moi Remus Lupin. »

Cette déclaration, fort possessive en soi, ravala toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Remus sourit et caressa sa joue, l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux. Son autre main caressa son dos, le forçant à s'allonger tout contre lui. Oui... il était manifestement d'accord.


	14. Chapter 14

**retour de réalité :**

Sirius se leva lentement au son de son réveil matin (qu'il abattit d'un coup de poing bien pensé) et se dirigea mollement vers le lit de James. Quelques coups d'oreiller plus tard, le binoclard commença à s'habiller en ronchonnant. Patfoot ouvrit alors sèchement les rideaux du lit de Moony sans même le regarder :

« Allez mon Louloup, on se lève et plus vite que ça ! Tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser seuls face à la bête de Griffondor, j'ais nommé Mc.Gona... ? »

Il stoppa son geste (et l'oreiller qu'il avait ramassé pour son réveil tonique façon lui), la bouche toujours ouverte, l'air stupefait.

« B'jour Paddy... » marmonnèrent Remus et Joshua d'une seule voix ensommeillée.

Il fallu un moment au dénommé Paddy pour assimiler ce qu'il voyait : Remus et Joshua, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit... Non, ça c'était normal. Mais JOSHUA CASH ETAIT TOUJOURS AU LIT A CETTE HEURE CI ! (en semaine en plus !)

« Jamesyyyyyyyyyy ! hurla Sirius avec un voix horriblement aigue. Fire dors encore à 7h30 du matin un jours de cours ! C'est horrible, la fin du monde, Jamesounet, vite ! Protège moiiiiiiiiii ! »

James, traînant des pieds, après avoir jeté un sortilège de mutisme à ce « dégénéré de Black » comme il l'appela alors, se rapprocha du lit pour voir ce qu'il en était. Sa réaction fut directe. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, choqué, de la refermer vite fait, et croiser les bras, vexé.

« J'ais rien à dire sur ma relation avec mon meilleur ami, hein ? dit-il tandis que Remus s'asseyait en face de lui, un peu gêné.  
Bah... fit le lycanthrope alors que Joshua, un très grand sourire aux lèvres, l'enlaçait par derrière.  
Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu en as l'air, James, tout est très clair. Répondit Joshua calmement et... joyeusement.  
Et bah ! ricana Prongs en pointant du doigt le coin surélevé (par rapport à d'habitude, j'entend) de cette bouche moqueuse. Monsieur Cash se déchaîne ? Hum, oui Paddy ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé... Sonorus ! »

Sirius soupira et les regarda tours à tours, se demandant si il pouvait recommencer à hurler ou non.

« Il est 7h45 les gars. » prévint-il finalement.

Joshua perdit immédiatement son sourire, sauta du lit et couru prendre ses vêtements, sous le rire de ses camarades. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils apparaissaient, tous débraillés, dans la salle commune emplis d'élèves près à partir manger. Firetail, paniqué, essayait de s'arranger. Sirius lui prit une main, James l'autre et, avec un sourire plein de sadisme, l'entraînèrent en courant en dehors du passage.

« Non, arrêtez, c'est pas drôle les gars, lâchez moi ! » hurla-t-il à travers le couloir en voulant se dégager, sous les regards des nombreux élèves qui se retournaient sur leur chemin.

Remus, qui les suivait tranquillement, hésita à peine avant de pousser Joshua pour qu'il cours plus vite encore. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, il y avait beaucoup de monde entassé. James se mit à annoncer :

« Place, place pour les meilleurs sprinteurs de Poudlard ! »

L'entrée se dégagea au milieu des rires ou des protestations et ils entrèrent en ralentissant à peine. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la table des Griffondors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un dernier dérapage. Lily et Cathy, qui étaient déjà installées, les regardèrent fixement. Joshua, furieux et catastrophé, s'assit en gémissant entre Moony et Patfoot.

« Belle course ! commenta Sirius.  
C'est vrai. Argumenta Remus en jetant un regard sur son petit ami. T'en penses quoi petit Fire ? »

Le dit Firetail, serrant les dents, lui jeta un regard noir. Sa chemise chiffonnée dépassait allégrement de son pull et de son pantalon, sa cravate n'était même pas nouée et, comble de l'horreur (quoi que Remus trouvait cela très mignon) ses cheveux roux laissaient leurs boucles folles dans un désordre impensable. Une mèche, même, lui tombait devant les yeux, barrant l'une de ses grandes iris beiges. Les filles gloussèrent et James ajouta :

« Tu as juré que tu ne râlerais plus Josh', on pouvait bien se le permettre ! »

Joshua sortit sa baguette de sa poche brusquement et fit un mouvement circulaire autours de lui avec une rapidité déconcertante. Une microseconde plus tard, les cinq amis (et oui, les filles aussi) regardaient, incrédules, leur peau et leurs vêtements teints d'un rouge sombre. Cash prit son verre de jus de citrouille avec un sourire content de lui et les regarda, tous silencieux, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Au bout de la table, Jack Hocwood, le beau blond de septième année que Remus avait soupçonné être un des fantasmes de son Joshua, les fixaient d'un air outré. Cathy bredouilla un timide :

« C'est quoi, ça ?  
De la peinture, pourquoi ? répondit nonchalamment le rouquin.  
Quoi ! s'écria Lily horrifiée, ne sachant comment l'enlever.  
Cash tu... commença à s'énerver James.  
J'ais promis de ne plus râler, je n'ais pas inclus de ne pas me venger ! coupa toujours très calmement Joshua.  
J'y crois pas... j'y crois pas... répétais Sirius en fixant ses mains, abasourdis. Joshua, comment tu as fait ça !  
Le bordeaux te va très bien Sirius ! ricana Joe en passant derrière lui et en chipant deux croissants dans le panier posé face à lui. Je suis désolée, j'ais un scoop à présenter à Dumbledor pour la gazette après les cours, il faut que je travaille sur les présentation !  
Tu sais que tu peux manger et travailler en même temps, ici ? bouda le brun (enfin qui était censé l'être sans la peinture) en la regardant, regard de chien battu bien évidemment.  
Tu me retarderais. » Affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant et en se sauvant vers la sortie.

Le garçon sourit stupidement en mangeant de nouveau tranquillement. Lily, qui avait abandonnée l'idée de retrouver ses couleurs sans l'intervention de Firetail, riait sur les genoux d'un Prongs absolument gaga, Cathy discutait avec Remus et Joshua qui se tenaient tendrement la main sous la table, bref, les amours allaient bon train. Et rien de tel qu'une Mc.Gonagall furieuse pour calmer de telles ardeurs, n'est-il pas ? La directrice des rouges et ors stoppa face aux maraudeurs, l'air profondément en colère contre eux.

« J'attendais une meilleur conduite de vous quatre. Surtout de vous, monsieur Cash, après les derniers incidents ! J'ais discutée avec monsieur le Directeur. Vous passerez votre ASPIC blanc d'histoire de la magie ce soir, directement après les cours. Si vous n'y êtes pas... »

Elle s'en alla, dignement, laissant les quatre garçons gênés et n'ayant plus faim du tout. Joshua accepta même d'annuler son sort, totalement refroidit... pour l'instant. Puis ils se rendirent en cours de potion.

Quand le cour de potion débuta, Joshua hésita à s'asseoir comme d'habitude avec Remus. Mais celui-ci, le tirant pour qu'il tombe sur sa chaise, ne lui laissa pas le choix. C'est avec amusement que Josh commença donc sa potion. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Cathy, à sa gauche, l'observer de fixement. Au début il n'y fit pas attention. Et puis au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il remarqua le petit air triste qu'elle arborait en le voyant de plus en plus se rapprocher de sa cible (nom de code : l'alléchant Moony). Sa bonne humeur s'atténua donc. Il se pencha à l'oreille du lycanthrope.

« Dis Moony... tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais de l'attirance que Cath' avait pour moi ? »

Remus perdit à son tours son sourire, gêné.

« Oui... j'étais sérieux... tu trouves que l'on n'est pas assez discrets, c'est ça ? »

Un 'Blop !' inhabituel retentit dans leur chaudron, interrompant quelques secondes la discussion.

« Discrets ou pas, ce n'est pas la question. Dit alors Joshua en coupant une racine de barlok récalcitrante. Ce n'est juste pas honnette de la laisser penser que... enfin c'est une bonne amie et... Zut, Remus, je suis gay ! »

Sirius et James, assis devant eux et épiant leur conversation, pouffèrent discrètement. Remus eut une grimace agacée.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? fit-il. J'y suis pour quelque chose, si elle souhaite s'attacher à toi comme une sangsue ? »

Peut-on vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un loup-garou ? Sait-on ce qui passe dans la tête d'un mangemort ?... alors un loup-garou mangemort, une semaine avant la pleine lune, ça donne quoi ! Joshua était paumé.

« Bon, Moony... pas la peine d'être jaloux, on va lui en parler, simplement ! proposa le rouquin, toujours à voix basse pour ne pas faire perdre plus de points à griffondor.  
Et si je n'ais pas envi qu'elle soit au courant ? » demanda Remus en coupant... heu, en détruisant sa racine de barlok.

Joshua sourit et passa une main baladeuse sur la cuisse du lycanthrope.

« Serais-tu donc si pudique, Moony chérie ? demanda-t-il, juste assez haut pour que ses amis devant entendent. Pourtant cette nuit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

Regard noir et rougeur extrême de Lupin, plus virage de main baladeuse et ricanement de James et Sirius.

« Occupe toi de ta potion, Cash, ou je te taille les oreilles au cutter ! »

Avec un légère grimace trop noble pour être vrai, Joshua revint à ses yeux de tritons qu'il jeta un par un, avec un amusement aussi soudain que palpable, dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

« Réserve ça pour Snape. » marmonna enfin James en jetant un regard plein de dégoût au serpentard assis au premier rang.

Sirius approuva et Joshua, après hésitation, se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre son travail avec sérieux. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de cour pour aller en botanique, Joshua, qui voulait continuer à taquiner son loup, calla sa main au meilleur endroit qu'il connaisse à cet usage. Et Moony, pas vraiment d'accord, se retourna vivement. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut bref, et James aurait sûrement demandé le rappel si une exclamation étouffée ne les avait pas fait se retourner pour voir Une Cathy choquée et en pleurs courir dans la direction opposée à la leur, poursuivie par Lily et Joe. Quand Sirius, Remus et James se retournèrent vers là où devait se tenir Firetail, ils constatèrent qu'il avait avancé un peu plus loin dans le couloire, face au mur, tapant, désespéré, sa tête contre la pierre.

« Heu... Josh', tu fais quoi là ? demanda Prongs, inquiet.  
Ca se voit pas ? Je tente le suicide. Si ça marche pas, je me jette dans le bac des plantes carnivores de la serre numéro 4. Ou bien j'essaie la noyade... en vérité, Snape devait être bien heureux... mourir de nos soigneuses mains, noyé dans la cuvette des chiottes...  
Joshua... soupira Remus en le prenant par le bras pour l'éloigner du mur. Snape n'en est jamais mort, rappelle toi ! Et les plantes carnivores sont nourries dans la serre.  
Quand au mur, ce n'est pas très propre comme mort. Assura Sirius. Toi qui est si délicat...  
Cathy s'en remettra ! compléta James avec légèreté. Et puis, tu voulais la prévenir, non ?  
Oui, avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne comme...  
Ce qui est fait est fait ! coupa Moony. Maintenant, en cours, et finit de discuter ! »

Tout le monde se tu, et le suivit sagement.

Le soir, après l'ASPIC, vers 22h00, les garçons se retrouvaient dans un salle commune enfin vide et silencieuse. Joshua, qui avait du sommeil en retard, dormait sur le canapé. Assis face à lui, en tailleur sur son fauteuil, une plume en sucre à la bouche et les yeux dans le vague, Prongs réfléchissait intensément. Il ne savait pas encore comment faire évader ses parents de leur geôle, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue. Derrière le canapé, assis face à face à une table, Patfoot et Moony tentaient de reconstituer un plan de la grotte de Voldemort. Les plans, ça les connaissait, et ils avaient tout deux bonne mémoire. Le travail était lent, et ils étaient fatigués, mais peu leur importait. Il fallait qu'ils agissent. Au bout d'une heure, James était avachis sur son fauteuil, la sucrerie disparue, mais l'air toujours aussi concentré. Joshua gémit et se retourna dans son sommeil. Remus et Sirius levèrent tout deux les yeux sur le canapé rouge, légèrement inquiet. Nul doute que ces temps ci, ils allaient tous accumuler les cauchemars. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la mine inquiète du lycanthrope et sourit gentiment.

« Vas le réveiller et allez vous coucher, James et moi on va finir. Proposa le brun.  
Merci. » Soupira Remus, qui n'avait pas le cœur à refuser l'offre.

Alors que Joshua, dans les vapes après s'être fait réveillé si soudainement, et Moony montaient les marches du dortoir, Prongs rejoignait Patfoot avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire, mon Prongsie ? demanda Sirius, soupçonneux.  
C'est bon : j'ais un plan ! » répondit le binoclard.


	15. Chapter 15

Il allait faire un meurtre… haïr Snape devait faire partie de ses fonctions vitales, au même titre qu'avoir faim ou sommeil… Sirius grogna pour la énième fois consécutive quand Severus, silencieux, lui jeta un nouveau regard méfiant.

« Quoi encore, Snivelus ! s'énerva le griffondor.

Pourquoi viens-tu ? demanda acidement le serpentard. Seul Lupin était convié à cette… réunion.

C'est ou je viens, ou tu te débrouille tout seul pour ramener un loup-garou en pleine puissance à ton bien aimé maître, c'est clair ? »

Severus se tu, mais fit une grimace hautaine.

« Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je participe à vos festivités gênerait le seigneur des ténèbres !

Moi je vois très bien… à commencer par ton âme de pur griffondor !

Ah, ces vieilles querelles me manqueront quand je quitterais l'école ! marmonna le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, on y est. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent à distance raisonnable du Saule Cogneur. La pleine lune éclairait brillamment un long bâton de bois abandonné juste à leurs pieds. Sirius s'en munit et appuya sur le nœud de la racine pour immobiliser durablement l'arbre fou.

« Après toi, Snape ! dit-il gaiement en faisant une révérence grotesque.

Hors de question, Black, passe devant et ramène nous ton ami ! répliqua sèchement Severus.

Tu es sûr ? Aucun regret ?

Black !...

Bon, dans ce cas, j'arrive dans un instant. »

Le serpentard, inquiet quand à la façon dont sortirait le loup-garou, resta à l'écart, mal à l'aise. Une demi-heure plus tard, des grognements sauvages et inquiétants semblèrent se rapprocher de la sortie de l'arbre, de nouveau en mouvement. Le loup sortit. Il était absolument effrayant et les yeux noirs du garçon s'écarquillèrent d'anticipation, mais la bête restait assez docile en compagnie de ce gros chien noir, qu'il savait maintenant être son pire ennemi.

Il comprit qu'il devrait prendre les devants si il ne voulait pas être trop proche du loup et en même temps mener à bien sa mission. Il avança au pas de course en direction de Près au Lard. Bientôt ils rencontreraient des Mangemorts… équipés d'une cage. Quand la grille claqua à la fermeture de la cage, le loup hurla, et ses yeux jaunes se posèrent douloureusement sur le chien qui reprenait forme humaine, et qui baissait la tête d'un air coupable.

_**« Sirius ?**_

_** Hmm ?**_

_** Comment vont-ils réussir à déplacer un loup-garou jusque là-bas ?**_

_** Oh, heu… je leur ais soumis une idée. Ne t'en fais pas… ça va marcher !**_

_** Ah… je te fais confiance, Paddy. Tu me passe la sauce ? »**_

Sirius en avait mal pour son ami en le voyant batailler entre les barreaux pour pouvoir sortir. Mais c'était la seule solution…

Pendant ce temps, Joshua et James, au beau milieu de la foret interdite, cherchaient dans un grimoire la formule permettant de créer un portoloin. Joshua, nerveux, défroissait de temps en temps son pantalon, et James faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas soupirer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Leur plan devait marcher, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Sinon, le soir même, Moony ferait une à plusieurs victimes et leurs parents resteraient prisonniers jusqu'à temps qu'ils aient reçus une marque sur le bras.

Des hurlements sauvages leurs venaient de plus loin, sûrement en bordure du village. Ils trouvèrent enfin et s'empressèrent d'ensorceler le vieux bout de tissus que James crispait dans sa main depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Ils atterrirent, les pieds dans l'eau. Les Mangemorts devaient être allés directement sur les lieux de leurs crimes, car le silence témoignait de l'absence de Remus et Sirius. James pria intérieurement pour que tout fonctionne selon ses plans. Ils marchèrent, lentement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, et s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte. A partir de là, Prongs demanda à Joshua de se transformer et pris la carte qu'ils avaient fait la semaine précédente.

« Vérifie que la voie est libre jusqu'au croisement, Fire. Fait vite, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

L'écureuil fonça jusqu'au bout du tunnel, grimpant parfois sur les parois pour ne pas croiser, par hasard, un serpent affamé. Il tourna à droite, puis revint vite sur ses pas pour retourner sur l'épaule du brun.

« Alors ? » demanda James.

Pour toute réponse, le petit animal posa sa patte sur la joue du garçon. Prongs sourit et avança sans crainte, en courant. Même à cette vitesse il lui fallu bien trois quart d'heure pour arriver au croisement, et il se demanda comment Firetail faisait pour aller aussi vite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, puis tourna brusquement à droite et avança encore. Il lu un peu la carte, observa les alentours, avança, hésita, fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta.

« Mince, il y a deux entrées, Sirius n'en avait inscrit qu'une et j'ais oublié laquelle c'était… »

Joshua sauta de son épaule et alla visiter ces deux entrées côtes à côtes. Quand il revint, c'était sous sa forme humaine. James remarqua faiblement que le rouquin semblait encore plus grand dans cet univers étroit et sombre. Il en était presque inquiétant. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée la plus à gauche et trouvèrent immédiatement leurs parents, assis à même le sol, ligotés mais conscients. James alla en premier vers sa mère dont il embrassa le front pour la rassurer. Mais elle semblait trop inquiète pour y faire attention. Joshua vit sa mère. C'était une femme longiligne, au cheveux blonds salis par les nombreuses nuits passées ici. Ses yeux avaient la même étrange couleur que ceux de son fils, mais ils étaient plus petits et allongés. Son nez était long et pointu, et la saleté sur son visage cachait une pâleur spectrale. Il hésita, mais n'avança pas et se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main, gêné. Elle allait bien, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Les marques de tendresses seraient pour plus tard.

« Firetail, essaie de détacher tous ces gens, je vais faire le guet ! dit enfin James, la gorge légèrement nouée.

D'accord. »

Joshua se rapprocha d'un homme d'un cinquantaine d'année qui semblait dans les vapes. Il observa le nœud. C'était très serré… il remonta ses manches et commença à trifouiller la corde magique. Ses gestes étaient soignés. Il aurait bien pu couper la corde, mais c'était un geste qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire…

« Fire, dépêche !

Attend ! » paniqua Joshua.

Il tentait désespérément de délier les mains du pauvre homme, mais chaque fois qu'il desserrait la corde, elle se resserrait plus fort. Et Joshua recommençait bêtement.

« Josh !

J'y arrive pas, James, les… les liens se resserrent tout seul !

Mais coupe les, bon sang !

Je… je peux pas… »

Les mains du rouquin tremblaient à présent et son visage exprimait clairement son trouble. Il serra les dents… il ne pouvait pas… Il fut brutalement poussé par un James furibond.

« Prend ma place, je vais m'en occuper ! » ordonna le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Tandis que James sortait sa baguette pour tenter de se débarrasser des cordes, Joshua se releva, épousseta maladroitement ses vêtements et alla regarder à l'entrée si personne ne venait.

**oOofiretailoOo**

« Aaouuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

Sirius se redressa maladroitement, couvert de sueur et de poussière, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Les Mangemorts avaient pour la plupart leurs masques effrayants et leurs capuchons noirs. Aidés d'un géant et de trois loups garous, dont Moony faisait partit, ils avaient décidés de massacrer une ville moldue au sud de l'Angleterre. Nombreux cadavres jonchaient déjà les ruelles et des maisons étaient en ruines ou en feu. Des hommes et des femmes, des enfants dans les bras, courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais jamais assez pour éviter les traits de lumières verts envoyés sur eux. Au milieu de tout ce chaos Padfoot avait perdu Remus.

Le hurlement se renouvela, et ses condisciples l'imitèrent. Sirius avait déjà évité que Remus ne morde qui que ce soit, mais à présent il avait peur, très peur. Il se transforma en chien noir et, tout en courant, bousculé par des jambes pressées, aboya aussi fort qu'il le pu. Il fut certain que Remus répondait à son appel dans ce troisième hurlement. Et puis il les vit. Tous les trois se séparaient pour attaquer par tous les côtés, et Remus allait en direction de deux enfants. La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir encore neuf ans. Blottie dans le jardin dévasté de sa maison à demie arrachée, elle tenait dans ses bras son petit frère de six ans, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les parents, vivants ou morts, n'étaient en tout cas pas près d'eux. Sirius se mit face à son ami. Le loup montra les crocs. Sirius recula un peu en grognant. Moony voulu continuer, alors le chien lui sauta à la gorge…

**oOofiretailoOo**

Une heure était bientôt passée, James n'avait libéré que trois personnes au prix de nombreux efforts, et Joshua se sentait de plus en plus inutile. Quelque chose en lui se tortillait, et, tournant le dos aux otages, il entendait distinctement les pleurs de sa mère, paniquée. Il ferma les yeux. L'image de Remus vint tout d'abord à lui, mais ce Remus là était blessé, faible, pâle, au milieu de la poussière et des lattes de bois pourries depuis longtemps de la Cabane Hurlante…

« non… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, chassant cette image pessimiste de sa tête.

Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler. Comme avant, quand il était enfant, et qu'il se jetait sur son lit pour cracher de toute la force de ses poumons sa douleur, celle qui emplissait sa tête au souvenir de ses délits, celle qui emplissait son cœur à la vue de ses parents si naïfs et impuissants. Une douleur qu'il ressentait très fort ce jour là.

Il ré ouvrit les yeux qu'il baissa vers… une catastrophe ! La boucle droite du lacet de sa chaussure gauche était plus longue que la boucle gauche ! Délaissant sans regrets la surveillance du couloir ou pourtant une ombre semblait approcher silencieusement, il défit entièrement ses lacets pour les refaire. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit aussi maniaque toujours au mauvais moment ? Allez savoir. Toujours est-il que quand il releva les yeux, ce fut sur une paire de bottes noires fraîchement boueuses et… sanglantes.

« Voyez-vous ça… deux apprentis pris en flagrant délit de traîtrise. » articula doucereusement la voix ô combien traînante et reconnaissable de Lucius Malfoy.

James sursauta et jeta un regard noir bourré de reproches à Joshua qui voulu se relever. Lucius le repoussa.

« Reste à terre, c'est encore là qu'est ta place, Cash ! Quand à toi Potter, ne fait pas un geste que tu pourrais regretter plus tard ! « prévint le blond avec un calme froid et calculé.

Joshua, que la chute avait quelque peu réveillé, constata qu'il y avait un trou au genoux droit de son pantalon… et qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Il se releva vivement et sortit immédiatement sa baguette de sa poche. Lucius fit de même tout aussi habilement.

« Explique moi, Malfoy, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à la petite boucherie de ton maître adoré ? siffla Josh' avec une rage que Prongs ne lui connaissait vraiment pas.

Mais la boucherie, comme tu l'appelles, vient de finir très cher, et _notre_ maître est en train de féliciter vos amis canins. Ils ont été très efficaces,_ rassurez-vous_. »

Un très léger rire content sortit de ces lèvres aristocratiques, avant qu'un violent sort de l'envoie valser contre la paroi rocheuse la plus proche. Furieux, le blond se remit en garde, rejetant d'un geste ses longs cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler l'expression de Joshua en menaces. Plus rien ne semblait subsister du parfait petit Firetail. Sa taille apparaissait encore plus démesurée qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux beiges avaient la lueur des plus dangereux poisons, juste avant qu'on ne les boit, son visage était tiré dans une concentration tellement impressionnante qu'elle semblait inhumaine, et sa bouche aux lèvres fines s'étirait en un rictus laissant voir ses dents. Tout en lui respirait le besoin de faire le mal.

James paru d'avantage effrayé que Malfoy par cette métamorphose. Avant que Lucius n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste, Joshua lança un nouveau sortilège informulé qui déclencha un grognement de la part du Mangemort plié en deux par la douleur.

« James, libère les tous… maintenant ! » ordonna froidement le rouquin en fixant son ennemi.

Le brun se demanda intérieurement comment il pourrait faire aussi vite… et la réponse lui vint sous les doigts: si Joshua le demandait, c'était parce que la tension magique du duel avait rompue le sortilège des cordes. Elles se dénouèrent facilement, mais pendant ce temps Joshua n'avait plus le dessus. Malgré ses efforts et la puissance de ses sorts, il avait été touché, et du sang coulait par gouttelettes le long de son front pâle. Malfoy était lui aussi en proie à une fureur sans nom. Et puis la mère de Joshua, libérée, se mit à crier :

« Chéri, non ! Arrêtes, Joshua, arrêtes toi ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

Le rictus du rouquin s'étira encore plus à ces mots.

« On parie maman ? Humf ! »

Il porta la main à son ventre rapidement puis lança un nouveau sort brutal à Malfoy qui se retrouva à genoux.

« Et toi James, tu paris ? » poursuivit-il de sa voix nasillarde et glaciale. « Si je perd, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de mes… » il lança encore un sort quand Lucius voulu se relever. « … accès de folies, mais si je gagnes rappelles toi juste que …

Je sais… ton peigne est sur ton lit. » marmonna James qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce paris stupide, tandis qu'il aidait sa propre mère à se lever.

« Tu devrais les écouter, Cash ! ricana le blond

Et toi, tu devrais te taire, Malfoy ! prévint Joshua.

Sinon quoi ? »

Il y eut une sorte d'explosion, de la fumée grise, une odeur de poudre et puis Lucius cria malgré lui, d'horreur et de douleur. Il avait un trou dans le bras. Un trou au sens le plus propre qu'il soit, un de ceux qui permettent de voir au travers ! Josh' rigola, comme si c'était la meilleure farce qu'il ait jamais faite. Sa mère pleura encore plus, et deux des otages vinrent la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Quelques uns murmurèrent leur regret de ne pas avoir leurs baguettes avec eux.

Des bruits de pas et des voix venaient du couloir. James paniqua.

« Tous dehors, maintenant ! »

**oOoFiretailoOo**

« Allez, debout Black ! »

Sirius grogna en encaissant le coup de pied dans ses côtes déjà douloureuses, se croyant encore sous sa forme de chien. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un ciel nocturne vaguement étoilé mais brillamment éclairé par une lune ronde et pleine. L'odeur d'herbe fraîche et humide sous lui se mêlait étrangement à celle de la fumée et de la mort. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Sauf une chose : comment il s'était évanoui.

Il se rappelait avoir sauté à la gorge de Remus, avec la seule volonté de sauver les enfants. Le loup s'était largement débattu. Il l'avait ré éjecté au sol avec brutalité et avait voulu le mordre. Lui s'était écarté, et d'un bref coup d'œil avait constaté que les enfants avaient eut le temps de s'enfuir. Moony n'en était pas resté là, mais à savoir ce qui s'était passé après cela… néant. Une peur étrange lui serra les tripes quelques instants.

… quel silence.

« Black, t'attend pas à ce que je t'aide à te lever ! »

Patfoot tourna mollement la tête vers la voix trop bien connue de son ennemi préféré : Snape.

« Ah tient, ouai, bonne idée ! » commenta le griffondor en levant son bras engourdi dans un appel au soutient.

Le serpentard le regarda, abasourdi et, imperceptiblement, sourit en attrapant le poignet du brun et en le tirant. Sirius resta un moment interdit. Ca avait été drôlement facile.

« Tu sais que tu viens de m'aider ? demanda Sirius à Severus en le suivant le long de la route sanglante.

Je crois l'avoir remarqué, Black. » ri-t-il sincèrement.

Sirius s'arrêta une seconde, de plus en plus surpris, puis repris :

« Tu es tombé, c'est ça ? Tu t'es cogné ?...

Non Black, simplement j'adore l'idée que tu puisses avoir la plus petite dette envers moi ! »

Patfoot leva les yeux, presque soulagé. Sympathiser avec Snivelus, une nuit pareille, c'était trop pour ses povres pitits neurones.

« Où est Moony ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, n'osant pas regarder autours de lui de peur d'accrocher sa vue sur un des cadavres.

Qui !

Remus abrutit, où est-il !

Dans sa cage. On le rejoint avec les autres et on rentre à la grotte. Quand le maître nous aura congédié, nous pourrons rentrer à Poudlard. »

Puis il poursuivit en murmurant :

« Et franchement ce ne sera pas trop tôt… »

Sirius le retint par le bras et le retourna vivement pour plonger ses orbes grises dans celles profondes et noires de Severus.

« Des regrets, Snape ? »

Le sourire amer du serpentard lui arracha un frisson, tant il était sincère.

« Chaque fois que je la sent me brûler, Black. » souffla-t-il en se dégageant doucement.

C'est très silencieusement qu'ils reprirent leur chemin, mais au fond de lui, Sirius voyait son ennemi sous un nouveau jour. Un jour bien plus humain qu'auparavant. Ca ne dura qu'un temps. Severus redevint immédiatement infect lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Remus et trois Mangemorts devant les ruines d'une maison.

« Et où sont les autres loups ? demanda Sirius en regardant autours de lui.

Nous les laissons ici, ils se débrouilleront une fois la nuit passée. Répondit monsieur Macnaire.

Le maître voulait que toi et ton pote passiez inaperçus, nous allons donc rentrer vite au quartier général et ensuite on vous ramènera à Près au Lard. Ajouta un autre homme que ni Sirius, ni Severus ne connaissaient vraiment.

D'accord. » acquiesça le griffondor en regardant tristement la cage où Moony se débattait toujours avec hargne.

Il allait lui en vouloir à mort, une fois redevenu humain. Il ne se souviendra de rien, bien entendu… provisoirement… ça lui laissera peut-être le temps de s'expliquer… une petite heure… il était très mal.

Une fois qu'ils eurent transplanés vers la grotte, les Mangemorts firent léviter la cage devant eux et marchèrent le long du couloir. Sirius se demanda si Prongs et Firetail avaient réussis à rentrer et avaient eu le temps de libérer tous les otages… et si ils avaient vus son frère. L'animagus se souvenait ne pas avoir vu Regulus parmi toutes ces personnes, qui d'ailleurs étaient toutes adultes. S'était-il déjà fait marqué ?... il était bien trop jeune, Voldemort ne les prenait pas tous au berceau tout de même !

Quand il arrivèrent, après une heure de marche seulement entrecoupée des hurlements et des coups contre les barreaux de Remus, Lord Voldemort les attendait noblement sur son lourd fauteuil noir. La cage fut brutalement reposé.

« Hey ! s'écria Sirius à l'adresse des Mangemorts. Mais ça va pas ! Vous croyez qu'il n'a pas assez mal comme ç…

Black, ferme là ! » coupa sèchement Severus en l'obligeant à s'avancer à côté de lui, face à leur maître.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, lentement, dans un silence presque parfait. Même Moony semblait s'être calmé. Mais Patfoot le voyait dans ses yeux, son mutisme n'était du qu'à la peur. En effet, une fois le Lord tout près de la cage, il sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur la patte avant gauche de loup-garou. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et voulu bouger, mais une fois de plus Snape l'en empêcha.

« Bientôt l'aube, annonça sentencieusement le mage noir. Je préfère que cela se fasse avant.** _Mosmordre ! »_**

Le hurlement qui s'en suivit fut plus déchirant qu'aucun autre, et Severus lui-même ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres, dans l'espoir vain de ne pas en ressentir la détresse. Remus était marqué. Définitivement marqué.

**oOofiretailoOo**

James, Joshua et la vingtaine d'otages coururent dans le couloir où trois Mangemorts allaient à leur rencontre. Les deux Maraudeurs levèrent leur baguette à l'unisson.

**« STUPEFIX ! »**

Deux Mangemorts tombèrent sur le sol froid et humide, mais le troisième avançait toujours. James le stupéfixa au bout de trois essais qui auraient pu leur être fatal, tant l'homme était près d'eux et les ripostes violentes. La marche ne fut pas longue jusqu'au croisement, et ils allaient se diriger vers la sortie lorsque des cris bien familiers leurs parvinrent :

« VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT, IL N'A PAS CONSCIENCE DE CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ! »

L'échos beaucoup plus présent ici que dans la petite cachette fit bourdonner les oreilles de Firetail qui grimaça de douleur. Sa colère n'était pas partit. Au contraire, à ces mots prononcés par Sirius, elle augmenta. Sans crier gare, il se mit à courir le long du chemin de gauche.

« Fire, non ! On doit rentrer maintenant ! Joshua ! »

Deux hommes partirent à la poursuite du garçon, et James hésita… avant de les suivre. Les adultes n'eurent d'autre choix que de partir avec eux.

« Joshua, revient !

LACHEZ MOI, JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR MANGEMORT, JAMAIS ! hurlait Sirius à plein poumons.

Monsieur Cash, revenez immédiatement !

Non ! répondit Fire en courrant plus vite encore.

NON ! »

Ce dernier cris les firent stopper net devant l'entrée. Les yeux de Joshua s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, au même titre que ceux de Sirius qu'on maintenait à genoux, le bras gauche nu et tendu vers Voldemort. Severus Snape se tenait entre lui et le mage noir.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius tituba alors que, frappés par les sorts de James et Joshua, les deux gorilles le retenant s'effondraient. Severus, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait osé faire, et dire ! à Voldemort, n'entendit pas son maître prononcer l'incantation du Doloris. Un cris de douleur inhumain raisonna avec force échos dans la grotte. Joshua en lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, les yeux clos dans une prière au silence. C'est alors que tout bascula…

James, sous une pluie de sortilèges impardonnables, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son meilleur ami pour lui porter secours. Les otages, après avoir entendus un bruis de course derrière eux, se firent bousculer par une armée d'aurores et de sorciers compétents dirigés par Albus Dumbledor en personne : les premiers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les otages, toujours démunis de leurs baguettes, se laissèrent emporter au combat afin de s'y livrer, à main nues si nécessaire. Dans sa cage, souffrant le martyre et hurlant à la mort, le loup-garou reprenait lentement son apparence humaine, tout en essayant par tous les moyens de détruire sa cage. Des mangemorts arrivèrent à transplaner, d'autres plus fidèles lançaient des sorts toujours plus cruels aux attaquants. Voldemort lui-même, avec une aisance et un sang froid incomparable, jetait négligemment le doloris et l'avada kedavra.

Et Joshua Cash, lui, gisait là… à l'entrée même de la salle, les mains collées à ses oreilles et le visage déformé par la haine, le dégoût et le mal… des boucles de cheveux roux s'engluaient à son front, poisseux de sueur et de sang. Sa baguette avait été piétinée par les combattants et ne ressemblait plus qu'à un tas de brindilles. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. A petit feu. Ses yeux de nouveaux ouverts regardaient la scène comme se passant au ralentis. Et puis le bruit n'eut bientôt plus d'importance. Comme si on avait coupé le volume. Il n'y avait plus que cette étrange chaleur. Cette soif de violence… cette envie de tuer. Le besoin irrépressible de faire mal à ce monstre humain… tous les barrages de son esprit et de son cœur venaient de céder, et la haine se déversait en chutes grondantes et meurtrières. Il voulait le tuer. Et voir dans ses yeux la peur et la souffrance.

Il se releva. Sans même regarder autours de soi, sans donner la moindre importance aux sorts qui le frôlaient, il marcha, au milieu de tous, le regard hanté fixé sur sa future victime. Il s'approcha du fauteuil, celui là même dans lequel il avait regardé Remus se tordre de douleur. D'un coup de poing violent, il en éclata le dossier. Sa main maintenant ensanglantée restait anesthésiée par sa colère, il ne ressentit rien non plus en prenant le plus gros et le plus pointu des morceaux de bois à terre, alors que de longues échardes lui transperçaient la peau. Il le voyait de dos, combattant contre Dumbledor. Ils parlaient. Lui n'entendait rien. Il avançait, tranquillement, sûrement, et sur son visage son sourire le plus cruel étira ses lèvres pâles. Il brandit le bout de bois. N'importe qui aurait pu, aurait du même l'arrêter, mais rien. Il abattit son arme et ri d'une joie incontrôlable et malsaine. Il abattit son arme une fois, deux fois, puis de plus en plus. La silhouette du grand Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affaissa et se retourna. Il allait le lui planter une dernière fois en le regardant dans les yeux, en savourant sa surprise, son incompréhension, et peut-être même sa crainte.

Son bras fut retenu par une main ferme. Voldemort disparu dans un pop sonore au milieu du presque silence de la salle. Joshua hurla et se débattit.

« Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! Il s'est enfuit, je dois le tuer, le tuer ! »

Le son autours de lui revint soudain, le vidant de son énergie. Il ne savait plus si il riait ou pleurait, mais il se débattait toujours. Contre qui ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il se retourna, son autre main fut bloquée. Il jeta un regard haineux et désespéré dans les yeux bleus de son directeur. Il réalisa sans trop y croire qu'il avait dans sa main couverte de sang le pieux qui avait servit son méfait. Il le lâcha en tremblant violement et cessa de se débattre.

« Non… » souffla-t-il en se retournant une fois de plus vers Dumbledor.

Albus le lâcha. Il semblait à la fois soulagé et attristé. Josh', quand à lui, était vidé et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tout en lui était dévasté, peut-être à jamais.

« Monsieur Potter ? appela le vieil homme. Venez aider ce jeune homme à se lever, je vous prie. »

James accouru et prit le visage de Joshua dans ses main pour le regarder dans ses yeux beiges.

« Fire, est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

Je… je sais pas… » murmura le rouquin.

Avec l'aide du brun, il se remit difficilement sur ses jambes et pu regarder autours de lui.

Recroquevillé au fond de sa cage enfin ouverte, nu et grelottant, Remus pleurait comme un enfant. Il se tenait le bras et laissait le professeur Mc.Gonagall lui poser des questions en essuyant maladroitement le sang qu'il avait autours de la bouche. De cette nuit, il ne se souvenait presque de rien. Mais le goût métallique si bien connu qui glissait sur ses dents et son palais, et le tatouage brûlant sur son bras gauche parlaient pour lui.

Sirius tenait le corps maigre et inconscient de Snape à bout de bras et expliquait comme il pouvait la situation à Mrs. Delphanoé, leur professeur de soin au créatures magiques qu'il avait toujours pris pour une écervelée incapable de se battre. Il avait vu ce soir qu'il s'était bien trompé, mais s'en fichait pourtant.

Les prisonniers se virent distribuer des portoloins en direction du Ministère. La mère de Joshua, retenue par le bras par celle de James, refusait de partir sans avoir pu parler à son fils. Joshua lui assura de loin qu'ils se verraient à la gare, à la fin de l'année, comme prévus, et lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Ce soir là, il avait compris que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant désormais. Il avait lancé ses amis dans le plus grand pétrin de leurs vies, les avait délibérément mis en danger, avait détruit l'homme qu'il aimait, tout ça en si peu de temps et sans même le réaliser. Comme si une autre personne avait agis en lui.

Remus pleura un peu plus fort dans les bras de son professeur. Sa plus grande peur venait de se réaliser, au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs prenaient place. Un innocent subirait un mois plus tard sa première transformation. A cause de lui…

**oOo Firetail oOo**

** 6 mois plus tard :**

Le visage lisse et impassible, comme à son habitude, Firetail s'assura que sa tenue était impeccable avant de sortir royalement de la salle de bain. Dans le dortoir, c'était la cohue, bien entendu ! Ses yeux se plissèrent malicieusement alors qu'aucun muscle de sa bouche ne cilla. Au moins quelque chose de bel et bien immuable dans ce monde.

« Remus, apprend à rentrer ta chemise dans ton pantalon ! Sirius, tes lacets, et James… »

Il fit un clin d'œil et lui tapa l'épaule en le dépassant.

« C'est parfait ! »

Le concerné grogna en se retenant de passer une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement lissés et plaqués sur son crâne. Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire et descendirent à leur tours. James Potter avait attendu son dernier jour à Poudlard pour relever le gage de Joshua, et pensait sérieusement le regretter. Mais avant cela, il n'aurait pas eu l'humeur de faire quoi que ce soit de risible. Une fois dans la salle commune, le brun fit sensation Rires ou cris hystériques se mêlèrent chaudement et il y prit part sans mal. Règle numéro un d'un Maraudeur : ne jamais se prendre au sérieux.

Sirius salua sa petite reporter préférée à grand renfort de câlins et de surnoms sucrés et gagas. Lily fit quelques commentaires sur l'aspect irréprochable de son petit ami.

« Tu sais James, ça te va drôlement bien ! Tu paraît presque intelligent !

Evans, encore un mot de ce genre et je te maudit pour les trente générations à venir…

C'est pas toi qui voulait me demander en mariage hier ? rit la jolie rousse. Réfléchit un peu avant de maudire tes propres enfants ! »

Bizarrement, James fut d'une humeur excellente toute la journée après cela. Cathy riait et prenait quelques photos, souvenirs de leur dernière année d'école. Chacun avait passé ses ASPICs et attendraient avec impatience la remise des diplômes, leur ultime occasion de se revoir avant de faire leurs vies. Partout, dans les escaliers, dans le hall ou la Grande Salle, les couples se rejoignaient. Josh' et Remus se regardèrent et le lycanthrope sourit. Ils avaient décidés, le jour suivant la dernière épreuve d'ASPIC, de se mettre en ménage dès que possible. Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils en parlent à leur famille, et qu'ils trouvent un lieu de vie et un travaille. Joshua avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir une maison à Londres. Pour le travail, il ne savait pas encore. Remus allait travailler pour l'Ordre, dans l'administration et le recrutement avant tout (Mc.Gonagall avait refusé qu'Albus donne la moindre mission dangereuse à son désormais protégé). Sirius et James allaient tous les deux faire des études de médicomagie, James pour suivre les traces de son père et Sirius pour suivre James. Jusqu'au bout du monde, lui avait il promit. Lily passerait le concours d'Aurore. Joséphine chercherait une place de stagiaire à la Gazette du Sorcier, quand à Cathy, elle avait déjà trouvé du travaille dans un restaurant en Amérique, tenu par une de ses tantes.

Quand le professeur Dumbledor demanda le silence, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Le discours habituel de fin d'année fut ponctué d'une incitation à la prudence. La Guerre avait commencée. Tous les sorciers étaient concernés, et Cathy ne serait pas la première à partir à l'étranger. Vint ensuite la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Serpentard la gagna haut la main, au grand désappointement de James qui se retint à grand peine de siffler les gagnants. Remus, qui caressait la main douce de Joshua posée sur sa cuisse, s'en contrefichait, tout comme Firetail. Sirius, lui, était un peu ailleurs. D'abord parce que cette victoire était un bon moyen de remonter le moral à ce cher Snivelus qui, avouons le, ne lui semblait plus si maléfique que ça. Mais aussi parce que Regulus le regardait et lui souriait, avec gentillesse et confiance. Il avait appris que la disparition de son frère n'avait jamais eu aucun rapport avec Voldemort. Regulus avait été envoyé à Ste. Mangouste après un duel magique entre étudiants qui avait mal tourné. Son petit frère avait beau être très doué en sortilèges, il n'avait pas fait le poids. Les parents Black n'avaient pas voulus que Sirius soit au courant de l'affaire, ainsi l'histoire ne s'était jamais ébruité jusqu'à lui.

Le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express parut trop court à nos quatre héros, malgré le nombre de parties de batailles explosives et les moqueries visant principalement le merveilleux et impeccable pantalon patte d'eph' bordeaux de Firetail.

« Parce que vous croyez que je vais me balader en smoking juste pour rentrer chez moi ? » avait-il demandé, mécontent, sous les fous rires de ses meilleurs amis.

Une fois à la gare, Lily Joe et Cathy partirent de leur côté en saluant les garçons. James et Sirius retrouvèrent les Potter avec joie et saluèrent Remus et Joshua avant de partir. La mère de Remus attendait, blanche comme un linge, en bout de Quai, s'efforçant de sourire à son fils. Elle avait été prévenue par Dumbledor du drame survenu six mois plus tôt. Moony la convainquit d'attendre avec Fire la venue de ses parents. Ils les trouvèrent peu de temps après. Mrs. Cash tenait le bras de son mari, tout deux endimanchés comme s'ils attendaient la venue d'un homme d'importance. Mr.Cash, bien que presque aussi grand que son fils, semblait tassé sur lui-même. La mine solennelle, il serra la main de son fils et lui dit un simple « pardon » qui enleva toute envie à Joshua d'en vouloir à son père pour toutes les atrocités que lui et sa mère avaient subis. Le vieil homme salua Mrs.Lupin. Quand Joshua eut finit d'embrasser sa mère, il prit la main de Remus et déclara devant son père :

« Papa, je te présente Remus Lupin. Mon amant. »

Remus rougit et se sentit tout petit alors que Mr.Cash l'observait de haut en bas d'un œil scrutateur. Mrs.Cash et Mrs.Lupin, choquées et interdites, retenaient leur souffle en attendant que le verdict tombe.

« Ma foi, bienvenu dans la famille Cash, jeune homme. » dit doucement le vieil homme avec un sourire. Il agrippa de ses doigts noueux l'épaule de son fils. « Tu as toujours eu bon gout, mon fils, et je souhaite que ça dure. Tu as mon entière bénédiction, si du moins tu t'en soucie encore !

Merci papa. » balbutia le rouquin, ému, en enlaçant la taille de son petit ami officiel.

Un dernier baiser clôtura les au revoir. Ils se reverraient très bientôt. Du reste, c'était une autre histoire.

**Fin**

Voilà, merci à tous pour avoir suivit mon histoire! Ceci est la fin du tome 1 des Aventures de Firetail. Le tome 2, "Obscession", est prévu pour fin Novembre. D'ici là, gros bisous de potty! Moua!


	17. note pour la suite

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors déjà je voulais faire un méga merci à tous mes reviewers pour cette fiction ! Enfin, le premier tome de cette fiction !**

**Et oui, car Firetail compte aujourd'hui un nouveau tome, qui s'intitule Obsession.**

**Je sais que normalement on n'a pas le droit, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment vous l'annoncer sans ça !**

**Merci encore !**

**Gros bisous de potty !!!**


End file.
